A Fábula do Corvo e do Pequeno Rei
by Dana Norram
Summary: E eu sorri ao perceber que finalmente tínhamos algo em comum, mesmo que fosse uma idéia tão pueril. Abstrata. Aquela de dois pássaros negros, sozinhos, presos nas sombras da parede. // Regulus’s POV // SLASH // SeverusxRegulus // COMPLETA
1. De repente, não mais que de repente

**Autora:** Dana Norram  
**Beta-Reader:** Calíope Amphora  
**E-mail:** Vide Profile  
**Capa da Fic:** Idem  
**Sinopse:** _'E eu sorri ao perceber que finalmente tínhamos algo em comum, mesmo que fosse uma idéia tão pueril. Abstrata. Aquela de dois pássaros negros, sozinhos, presos nas sombras da parede.' Aviso: Conteúdo Slash.  
_**Casal:** Severus Snape / Regulus Black  
**Classificação:** Slash  
**Gênero:** Drama / Romance  
**Spoilers:** Half-Blood Prince (a.k.a. Sexto Livro)  
**Parte:** 1/4

* * *

**Disclaimer e Alerta:** Harry Potter não me pertence, isso é óbvio. Eu não ganho nada para escrever fanfic. Isso _também_ é óbvio. Só não é óbvio a razão de você, que não gosta de Slash, ter clicado neste link MESMO sabendo que a história se trata disso, ou será que você é incapaz de ler uma simples sinopse? Tem coisas que não entram na minha cabeça, essa é uma delas. 

**Nota:** POV, sigla para _Point of View_ (do inglês, "Ponto de vista"). Esta fanfic é uma Regulus's POV, ou seja, narrada do ponto de vista do personagem Regulus, irmão de Sirius Black, mencionado pela primeira vez nos capítulos inicias do livro "Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix".

* * *

**A Fábula do Corvo e do Pequeno Rei  
**Por Dana Norram

"_I've been looking in the mirror for so long,  
that I've come to believe that my soul is on the other side.  
And all the little pieces falling, shattered.  
Shards of me too Sharp to put back together, too small to matter.  
But big enough to cut me in so many little pieces."  
_(Eu estive olhando para o espelho por tanto tempo  
que comecei a acreditar que a minha alma estava do outro lado.  
E todos aqueles pedacinhos caindo, estilhaçados.  
Cacos de mim. Afiados demais para serem juntados, pequenos demais para terem importância.  
Mas grandes o suficiente para me partirem em tantos outros pedaços)  
— **Breathe no more (Evanescence)**

* * *

**Parte Um  
**"De repente, não mais que de repente." **¹**

* * *

—X—

**I.** _'Diante da ave feia e escura/ Naquela rígida postura,'_ **²**

—X—

"Nunca mais".

Foi o que você disse quando acabou de vestir sua capa e dar as costas para a cama. E eu concordei com a cabeça, o rosto escondido, apertado contra o travesseiro.

Naquela madrugada, já no meu dormitório, eu pensei que o seu _'nunca mais'_ significava apenas que nós dois não faríamos nada _daquilo_ outra vez. Que você daria um jeito para que tudo fosse esquecido. Deixado de lado. Eu sabia que você podia _me_ fazer esquecer de qualquer coisa, se quisesse.

Bastava um aceno. Uma palavra. Bastava querer.

Mas eu nunca soube bem o que você queria. Eu só me lembro de olhar nos seus olhos, negros, frios, insensíveis e ver neles um túnel sem fim onde qualquer um poderia se perder para sempre. E eu me lembro do dia em que compreendi o que aquelas palavras significavam. Elas faziam parte de algo maior. Mais forte e mais profundo.

Significava que a vida _nunca mais _seria a mesma. E isso me assustava.

Me assustava. Porque me dava esperança.

—X—

**II.** _'Ah! bem me lembro! bem me lembro/ Era no glacial dezembro;'_

—X—

Foi numa noite de natal há vários anos que eu ouvi o seu nome pela primeira vez. Sirius estava passando o feriado em casa, depois de seus primeiros meses em Hogwarts. Ninguém precisou me dizer uma só palavra para que eu percebesse o quanto ele estava infeliz por estar conosco. Com sua família.

Até aquele inverno eu achava que éramos amigos. Eu e ele. Mas Sirius, quase dois anos mais velho e trajando aquele uniforme, não se parecia mais com o irmão que costumava me erguer nas costas para que pudéssemos pegar doces na cozinha, quando Kreacher tinha ordens de deixá-los longe do nosso alcance. Agora Sirius tinha uma varinha e ameaçava usá-la caso eu continuasse a segui-lo pelos corredores da mansão.

"Ah, é só você." Ele pareceu entediado quando me descobriu, seus olhos tão cinzas quanto os meus, semi-cerrados. "Diga de uma vez o que você quer. Eu estou ocupado."

"Ocupado com o quê?" Eu quis saber, curioso.

"Não é da sua conta." Respondeu ele, sem paciência. "Por que não desce e vai terminar de abrir todos os seus presentes? Aposto que tem o bastante para se divertir um ano inteiro."

"É verdade." Ergui uma sobrancelha, pensativo, então dei de ombros. "Eu ganhei mais presentes do que você."

Sirius torceu o nariz, desdenhoso, e voltou a caminhar.

"Isso tudo é por que você não foi para a Sonserina?" Perguntei alto, enquanto o seguia de perto. Ele parou de repente, voltando o corpo na minha direção. Engoli em seco, mas não me calei. Sirius estava surpreso. Eu não costumava ser tão atrevido. Não com ele. "Todos os Black foram para a Sonserina." Baixei a voz, à guisa de desculpas. "Mamãe diz que você é um... um..."

Sirius sorriu diante das minhas palavras. Era a primeira vez que eu o via sorrir daquela forma. Um sorriso largo e despreocupado. Talvez já houvesse algo de diferente nele, mas, naquela época, eu não percebi. Sirius abaixou o corpo, colocando uma mão em forma de concha perto da minha orelha, falando baixo.

"Aquela bruxa velha disse que eu sou um heregezinho traidor do próprio sangue, não é?" Sirius se afastou e balançou a cabeça, torcendo os lábios de um jeito que quase me fez rir. Naquele instante pensei que talvez o meu irmão não tivesse mudado tanto. Talvez ainda soubesse fazer caretas. Talvez ele ainda quisesse me fazer sorrir. "É." Ele continuou. "Fico imaginando o quanto que ela não saiu gritando por aí quando soube. Me pergunto como não me mandou um berrador na mesma hora."

"Papai achou que era uma má idéia", Dei de ombros novamente, voltando a encará-lo com a cabeça erguida. Sirius sempre foi o mais alto, o mais bonito. Ele teria sido o filho favorito. Mas ele estragou tudo. "Disse que não seria bom se as outras famílias soubessem que tínhamos um problema."

Sirius soltou uma risadinha baixa e passou um dos braços por cima dos meus ombros, num gesto tipicamente protetor. Foi a última vez que ele fez isso. "Hipócritas." Resmungou com acidez me puxando na direção da sala de visitas. Logo percebi que estávamos diante da velha tapeçaria. E eu olhei para nossos nomes ao pé da árvore, tão próximos, mas, ao mesmo tempo, separados. Naquela época eu não compreendi que isso significava algo mais.

"Seria legal se você também fosse para a Grifinória, Regulus. Isso sim daria uma lição _neles_."

"Não vou para a Grifinória", A minha voz saiu baixa, mas alta o bastante para que ele escutasse. Sirius voltou o rosto, me analisando como se estivesse me vendo direito pela primeira vez em sua vida. Era, de fato, a _primeira vez_ que eu percebia estar tomando uma decisão somente minha. Desvencilhei-me dele e cruzei os braços sobre o peito. Era um desafio. Eu era menor, mais fraco e não tinha uma varinha. Mas ele era meu irmão. Eu podia enfrentá-lo de igual para igual. "Eu vou para Sonserina. Só porque você fez tudo errado não significa que eu preciso fazer igual."

"Quem te disse que eu fiz tudo errado?" Perguntou ele sorrindo, a voz subitamente mais baixa, ameaçadora. "Quem te disse que era _errado_?"

"Ninguém." Respondi, desviando os olhos. "Foi só uma coisa que eu descobri sozinho."

Sirius também cruzou os braços e me encarou. Eu podia ver seu sorriso oscilando.

"Pois bem, Regulus. Vá para Sonserina. Honre o nome dos Black. Deixe a nossa querida mãe contente e orgulhosa, essa coisa toda. Mas fique de olhos abertos. Veja bem onde você pisa. Com _quem_ você anda." Então ele reprimiu um sorriso, como se lembrasse de algo que o divertia e me lançou um segundo olhar, mais frio, mais calculista. "E tome cuidado para não ficar amigo de gente como o _seboso_ do Snape. Não quero ser obrigado a azarar meu próprio irmão caso você acabe ficando no caminho".

Eu não sabia se Sirius estava realmente chateado com o que eu dissera ou se era apenas uma desavença entre irmãos que logo passaria. Sempre passava. Eu não tinha como saber que aquela era uma discussão derradeira. Definitiva. Nós talvez parecêssemos apenas duas crianças medindo forças, mas não. Éramos dois Blacks definindo algo que perduraria pelo resto de nossas vidas. Sirius escolhera o caminho dele. Eu escolhera o meu. Era para sempre, era até o fim. Mas o fim ainda parecia longe demais para que eu percebesse que ele não tardaria chegar. Eu só me lembro de ver Sirius soltar um grunhido de escárnio quando perguntei, sem ter mais o que dizer: "Quem é Snape?"

"Snape?" Os ombros balançaram quando ele soltou uma risada alta. Sirius de repente parecia mais velho. Bem mais velho. "Um sonserino nojentinho que adora meter o nariz anormalmente grande no que não é da conta dele. Tem inveja do James. De mim. Mas no fim... é até provável que vocês se dêem bem, sabe? Aposto que ele também _escolheu_ ir para aquele buraco."

"Que há de tão errado com a Sonserina, afinal?"

Uma expressão de bem ensaiada incredulidade tomou conta da face do meu irmão e ele tentou soar verdadeiramente sério quando perguntou: "Ah, você não sabe?"

E eu, na minha infantil inocência, dei um passo para trás e balancei a cabeça, negando. Com medo.

"Ah, você vai descobrir. Vai descobrir no dia em que acordar e estiver cercado de estranhos."

—X—

**III.** _'Não despendeu em cortesias / Um minuto, um instante.'_

—X—

"Um Black. _Outro_ Black."

Foram essas as primeiras palavras que ouvi de você. Eu ficara sozinho no salão comunal naquele 1º de setembro, terminando uma longa carta para minha mãe. Nela eu contava que fora selecionado para a Sonserina, que honraria o nome da família e que ela não deveria se preocupar com nada. Enquanto escrevia não percebi o tempo passar, mas ao escutar sua voz eu ergui os olhos do pergaminho imediatamente.

Me lembro de ver um menino, mais baixo que Sirius, mais pálido e com cabelos tão escuros quando a tinta que borrava meus dedos sobre o pergaminho.

"Não sou só _outro_ Black." Respondi mais alto do que pretendia. "Eu sou Regulus."

E em seu rosto sério surgiu um sorrisinho de escárnio que me fez encolher na cadeira, apertando a pena nas mãos. Mas você apenas balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, pensativo. Um gesto que deixou seus cabelos parecendo ainda mais escuros do que antes.

"Pequeno Rei." Aquela sua voz, ainda que infantil, já tinha algo de perigosa. Com treze anos você já parecia um adulto.

"_Que_ foi que você disse?" Eu perguntei confuso. E curioso.

"Nunca se interessou em saber o significado do seu nome? Pequeno Rei."

"Eu não sou pequeno". Torci o nariz. Eu não era pequeno. Ao menos, não seria para sempre.

"Nem é um Rei." Você disse, dando outro sorriu torto. Naquela época eu ainda não sabia que seus sorrisos eram raros e que se tornariam mais raros com o passar dos anos.

"Aposto que posso ser um Rei _se _eu quiser." Fechei o tinteiro com cuidado, enrolando o pergaminho, mas parei antes de guardá-lo dentro das vestes, pensativo, falando mais para mim do que para você: "Mas acho que antes de ser Rei, eu teria de ser um Príncipe."

E você parou de sorrir quando eu disse aquelas palavras. E eu nunca entendi bem o porquê. Talvez você duvidasse de mim. Duvidasse que eu pudesse ser um Rei. Ou um Príncipe.

—X—

**IV.** _'Em certo dia, à hora, à hora / Da meia-noite que apavora,'_

—X—

Eu não tinha a menor intenção de seguir qualquer conselho de Sirius, mas é fato que nós nunca fomos amigos. Você e eu. Éramos diferentes. Tínhamos outros planos. Eu queria provar à minha família que era melhor do que meu irmão e que não precisávamos dele para nada. Com o tempo, eu descobri que o irmão que pensava gostar lá no fundo nunca fora o que eu pensava ser. Sirius nunca me dera a oportunidade de provar que eu estava certo e ele errado.

Mas e você? Você nunca dizia nada. Para ninguém. Passava o tempo todo estudando. Quieto e isolado dentro do seu próprio mundo forrado com paredes de livros. Às vezes eu o via quando passava pela biblioteca durante o intervalo das aulas. Mas eu evitava o lugar, porque sempre acabava topando com Sirius, escoltando um de seus amigos mestiços. Você não parecia reparar ou ao menos fingia não perceber as provocações. Sempre esperando por uma oportunidade melhor. Eu invejava a sua calma, a sua determinação. E às vezes, só às vezes, poderia jurar ter visto você virar o pescoço na minha direção quando eu estava passando. Astuto como um pássaro negro que olha sorrateiro por cima do ombro, à espreita de um ataque fatal. Talvez você achasse que eu tentaria algo. Algo contra você. Eu só era, afinal, um _outro_ Black.

Mas, com o tempo, eu percebi que você agia assim com todos. E que tinha seus motivos. Lembro de ter ficado com raiva do meu irmão por cada brincadeira sem graça que assisti sem fazer nada para impedir. O que eu poderia fazer? Era seu problema, não meu. Nós éramos ensinados a nos virarmos sozinhos. E Sirius era tão mais forte, mais alto, mais velho. Ele era _invencível_. Mas e quanto a você? Por que você não era _como_ ele? Você poderia vencê-lo. Eu sabia que podia. Você tinha lido mais livros do que todos da sua turma. Passava horas estudando. Era o melhor da Sonserina. Mas ninguém parecia perceber isso, além de mim. Nem você percebia. Eu acho.

"O que _diabos_ você tanto olha?" A sua voz se tornara mais amarga e a sua face mais sombria. Os olhos, mais escuros e frios. Há anos que eu não via mais você sorrir de verdade. Talvez eu nunca tivesse visto. Uma risada sarcástica e sem calor era tudo que você permitia os outros presenciarem. E era isso que _eu_ era para _você_. Só outro. O _outro_ Black. Dei um passo na sua direção, hesitante. A luz do castiçal iluminou sua face e eu parei onde estava, reparando nos contornos escuros que havia debaixo dos seus olhos.

"Eu... já passa da meia-noite... Severus." Mordi o lábio inferior, estranhando o som do seu nome na minha voz. "Amanhã é a final de quadribol. Todos já estão na cama."

E você balançou a cabeça, indiferente às minhas palavras. Os cabelos maiores do que antes, caindo sobre o rosto cada vez mais pálido. O nariz crescera adunco, mas harmonioso com o restante da face que meu irmão e seus amigos já tinha azarado umas cem vezes. E eu ainda não entendia o porquê da minha raiva, do meu rancor. Você nem era meu amigo, afinal...

"Mas você ainda está aqui." Sua voz soava divertida e tranqüila quando se voltou para o velho livro que jazia sobre a mesa, fechando-o com um estalo. Suas mãos pálidas e grosseiras, eu percebera há meses, eram marcadas por pequenas cicatrizes, possivelmente de tanto cortar ingredientes para poções. O seu olhar acompanhou o meu e para minha surpresa, sua boca se torceu num minúsculo sorriso. "E é o nosso melhor artilheiro. Você é quem deveria estar descansado, Pequeno Rei."

O seu sorriso sumiu no instante seguinte. Talvez porque você tenha percebido que me deixara contente com suas palavras. Com a sua preocupação. Na época eu não entendi por que fiquei feliz... e por que _aquilo_ te incomodou tanto.

Eu só me lembro de ter pensado que talvez você sorrisse novamente caso eu vencesse o jogo no dia seguinte. Mas quando o apanhador da Grifinória capturou o pomo-de-ouro, eu imediatamente procurei pelo seu rosto na multidão verde e prata e lembro de ter sentido alívio por não encontrá-lo em parte alguma.

—X—

**V.** _'Dentro em meu coração um rumor não sabido/ Nunca por ele padecido.'_

—X—

Adiei ao máximo minha volta a Sonserina aquela noite, torcendo para não encontrar ninguém acordado. Entretanto, você ainda estava lá. Não terminando um dever de casa. Ou revisando suas anotações. Estava_ esperando_ por mim.

"O amargo sabor da derrota", você disse um pouco alto, sem erguer a cabeça do livro que fingia ler. Ao seu lado um único castiçal de prata iluminava o ambiente. Foi naquele instante que eu notei que o fogo da lareira tinha se apagado e que as masmorras pareciam mais escuras e frias do que o normal. "Já devia ter se acostumado."

Balancei a cabeça e fiz menção de passar direto, mas havia algo na maneira como você tinha os lábios esticados que me irritou. Aquilo não era um sorriso. Era alguma outra coisa. E eu era curioso. Curioso _demais_.

"Por quê?" Minha voz saiu entrecortada quando voltei a me mexer.

Você esperou por vários segundos. Esperou que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa. Mas eu não disse nada e o meu silêncio pareceu lhe atingir de tal forma que te fez erguer a cabeça, os cabelos escondendo os olhos, a pele pálida parecendo ainda mais doentia próxima da luz da vela.

"_Por quê_?" Você então repetiu a minha pergunta, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, me encarando com tranqüilidade.

"Por que você não foi ao jogo?" Eu levei algum tempo para perceber o que deixei escapar. O que eu disse assim, de uma vez, bem na sua frente. Mas o que você fez? Nada. Não sorriu, não pareceu ofendido, nem satisfeito. Soltou um suspiro que eu não consegui identificar e depois de vários instantes ergueu os ombros, parecendo resoluto com alguma coisa que só você podia compreender.

Prendi a respiração quando você puxou a varinha e fez um movimento rápido com o pulso na direção do castiçal, transformando-o numa garrafa. Tudo isso sem dizer uma única palavra. O salão escureceu consideravelmente, mas eu ainda podia ver a sua silhueta desenhada junto à mesa. E podia jurar que seus olhos estavam brilhando no escuro.

Pisquei. Esfreguei meus olhos. Estava vendo demais. Coisas demais. Essa situação era irreal. Eu estava cansado. Precisa dormir. Devia. Esquecer o jogo. Esquecer que havia alguma coisa me perturbando há algum tempo e que eu não sabia o que era.

Eu não queria saber.

"Sente-se."

A sua voz era quase um sussurro. Puxei a varinha e conjurei algumas velas que imediatamente iluminaram o espaço entre nós. Sem parecer surpreso pela minha atitude, você continuou acenando para onde antes havia o castiçal, enchendo dois cálices com o líquido rubro da garrafa. O cheiro forte do whisky de fogo me alcançou as narinas e instantaneamente senti um arrepio involuntário.

"Você é _monitor_." Deixei escapar e fui tomado por um incômodo tremor quando vi que isso te fez sorrir. Sorrir de verdade.

"Em breve você também será." Seu braço se erguera, sustentando um dos cálices no alto. "Um brinde ao dia de amanhã, Pequeno Rei."

"Eu não sou pequeno." Retorqui pegando o outro cálice. Hesitei antes de levá-lo a boca. Eu _não_ devia.

"Pequeno o bastante para se preocupar com coisas pequenas. Jogos de quadribol, eu lhe pergunto? Há mais do que isso lá fora."

Ignorei seu comentário e virei o conteúdo do cálice de uma única vez. A vertigem que me atacou só provou que talvez você estivesse certo. Talvez eu ainda fosse muito, muito pequeno.

"Você se preocupa demais tentando provar algo que já é certo. Você tem boas notas. É um bom jogador. Honra e respeita a sua família, a sua casa. Você _é_ superior. Eu não consigo compreender o que mais você quer."

Apoiei o cálice na mesa e titubeei, tentando focar a vista. Mas cada vez que eu me forçava a encará-lo com mais atenção você se tornava mais e mais borrado. Talvez eu estivesse ficando bêbado. Ou louco.

"Eu quero saber por que você nunca sorri."

Definitivamente louco.

E minhas palavras fizeram com que você balançasse a cabeça e torcesse os lábios num sorriso. Um sorriso involuntário e sincero. Ou ao menos, naquela hora pareceu. Mas logo você já tinha se levantado e dado costas para mim. Era a primeira vez que você fazia isso. E não seria a última.

"Sorrir requer uma razão. Um motivo. Quem sorri sem razão é louco. Aqueles que têm um motivo para sorrir um dia também terão uma razão para chorar. O melhor é não sorrir. Quem não tem nada a perder... não pode ser derrotado."

—X—

**VI.** _'Ave ou demônio que negrejas/ Profeta, ou o que quer que sejas!'_

—X—

A primeira coisa que me ocorreu quando abri os olhos na manhã seguinte foi que minha cabeça latejava como se tivesse sido atingida por um balaço particularmente violento. Levou algum tempo para que eu percebesse que estava deitado na minha cama, parcamente coberto por um lençol nas cores da Sonserina.

Não lembrava de como chegara ali. Na verdade, não lembrava de muita coisa. Apoiando os cotovelos no colchão, forcei a memória, repentinamente assaltada por _flashs_ da partida do dia anterior e das consecutivas imagens da nossa derrota, acompanhadas pelas expressões desoladas dos meus colegas de casa. Senti um aperto na garganta ao lembrar da minha própria sensação de impotência, que se intensificou quando virei o corpo e encontrei minhas botas ao lado da cama, cujas amarras de couro estavam cuidadosamente bem arranjadas em seus devidos lugares.

Erguei as sobrancelhas, imediatamente voltando a atenção para minhas roupas. Ainda estava vestindo o mesmo suéter e calças de quadribol que usara na véspera, mas minha capa fora removida, dobrada e colocada sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Franzi o cenho. Não lembrava de ter feito nada daquilo. Quando estava de mau humor — o que possivelmente fora o caso de ontem à noite — costumava evitar meus colegas de casa e só retornava para a Sonserina quando todos já tinham se recolhido. Em silêncio então eu me livrava das roupas e ferrava no sono. Nunca me dera ao trabalho de arrumar os fechos das botas ou de dobrar a capa. Se não me conhecesse bem o suficiente diria que outra pessoa tinha feito aquilo.

Balancei a cabeça. Era ridículo. Só me faltava ficar imaginando coisas. Talvez nós não tivéssemos perdido o jogo, afinal das contas. Talvez a Sonserina vencera a partida e eu só acabei bebendo demais durante a comemoração e--

Senti um frio subir pela espinha e arregalei os olhos, assim, mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo. Uma sensação de pânico subindo pelos dedos do pé até alcançar o coração que começou a bater acelerado e sem controle.

"_Você é monitor"_, Ouvi o som da minha própria voz repetindo aquelas palavras como se elas fizessem parte de um sonho distante e irreal.

Sentei de lado na cama, esticando o corpo, os pés balançando a míseros centímetros do chão. As imagens já saltavam, sem permissão, dentro da minha cabeça. A penumbra do salão comunal... você transformando o castiçal em garrafa... servindo dois cálices e me estendendo um deles...

"_Pequeno Rei_."

Virei o pescoço de um lado para o outro com força e dei repetidos tapas na minha testa, tentando me forçar a lembrar o que acontecera depois. Eu bebera o whisky de fogo, era óbvio. Só isso explicaria a dor de cabeça que sentia agora... eu nunca tinha bebido assim antes... nunca... e nem comera nada durante toda a tarde...

Fechei os olhos e me deixei cair de costas, sobre o colchão macio. Você provavelmente me trouxera para cama. Eu devia ter ficado bêbado demais para andar.

Arregalei os olhos de repente, fitando o teto da cama de dossel. Vi minha figura refletida na madeira escura e lustrosa e me senti pequeno e sozinho, ali, largado em meio ao verde e a prata. Por mais que me esforçasse eu não conseguia visualizar imagens do que se sucedera. Apenas me lembrava de algumas sensações. O aperto de um braço forte em torno da minha cintura, a voz ligeiramente rouca que me mandava continuar andando... _"mais um degrau, só mais um..."_ e que resmungava baixo, _"levante os braços, levante... como espera que eu tire isso se você não colabora?"_

E eu sorri, silenciosamente agradecido que ninguém pudesse me ver naquele instante. Minhas bochechas estavam quentes, mas isso não me incomodou. Não incomodou porque lá no fundo eu sabia que, apesar da situação pouco confortável em que me encontrava, minha cabeça dolorida e a perspectiva de encontrar duzentos rostos irritados quando descesse para o café da manhã... eu ainda era capaz de sorrir.

Não havia somente estranhos ao meu redor, afinal.

—X—

**VII.** _"Fico atônito, embora a resposta que dera / Dificilmente lha entendera."_

—X—

Nós nunca tocamos no assunto. Dias passaram sem que você me lançasse um segundo olhar ou uma palavra, quando nos encontrávamos casualmente pela escola ou na própria Sonserina. Várias e várias vezes eu me demorei no salão comunal um pouco mais do que meus colegas de quarto, na esperança de ficar sozinho com você por alguns instantes, embora eu não soubesse bem _por que_ estivesse fazendo aquilo. Nem o que eu faria caso conseguisse.

Então começaram os exames e ficar até tarde estudando deixou de ser uma desculpa para se tornar obrigação. Eu tinha tanto para fazer que por alguns instantes até conseguia fingir que não sentia um tremor estranho sempre que olhava na sua direção, esperando que você erguesse a cabeça da sua pilha de livros e me contasse o que acontecera naquela noite. Por que me oferecera whisky, por que me carregara para o quarto...

Ultimamente, não estava sendo fácil me concentrar em muitas coisas, mas o pior era não conseguir _entender_ qual era a razão da sua mera presença me afetar daquela maneira. Havia algo de errado, eu sabia. Eu não era idiota. Era melhor do que Sirius. Meus pais diziam isso. _Você_ disse.

E eu acreditei. Embora não soubesse o porquê.

'Nós _nem_ somos amigos', eu ficava repetindo em silêncio até conseguir voltar para as anotações de Transfiguração e finalmente tirar você dos meus pensamentos. Nem que fosse por alguns instantes. E era com um certo alívio que eu escutava o som das páginas sendo viradas pararem subitamente, seguido pelo estalo dos livros fechados e empilhados um em cima do outro. De rabo de olho, eu o via tirar os cabelos da frente do rosto, antes que você levantasse na direção do seu dormitório e desaparecesse no fim do corredor. Intimamente, eu torcia para que você não pudesse escutar o meu suspiro de alívio.

Acabava indo dormir umas duas horas depois, meus olhos inchados de tanto ler e revisar, no fundo satisfeito de ter feito algum progresso com a sua presença longe da minha. Mas eu sabia que não poderia agüentar aquilo por muito mais tempo. E não agüentei. Na quarta noite fui cedo para cama e, depois de conjurar algumas velas, lancei um feitiço de silêncio ao meu redor. Deitado, consegui revisar meus apontamentos de astronomia tranqüilamente. Sempre fui bom em astronomia. Talvez estivesse no sangue. Em seguida passei para poções, mas precisei reler o primeiro parágrafo no mínimo dez vezes antes de absorvê-lo corretamente. O silêncio ao meu redor era tão latente que parecia um convite mudo para o reino do sonhar. Sentia meus olhos cada vez mais pesados e pensei que talvez fosse melhor se eu dormisse de uma vez...

_Não_.

Balancei a cabeça, irritado. Chutei os lençóis que me cobriam até os joelhos e, apanhando livros, penas e pergaminhos, ignorei os resmungos sonolentos de meus colegas de quarto enquanto caminhava em direção a porta. Caminhei devagar, tentando não fazer barulho e me perguntando que horas poderiam ser... o salão comunal parecia bem escuro... talvez... _talvez_ estivesse vazio...

Mas havia um vulto próximo à lareira. Sentado numa poltrona de espaldar alto com uma longa capa preta cobrindo as pernas. A pele da mão refletida contra o fogo era branca. Se parecia com um fantasma, mas era bem sólido. O vulto então se mexeu e eu prendi a respiração.

"Ah, é só você." A sua voz saiu tranqüila, quase entediada.

Estanquei no lugar e abracei os livros que carregava, apertando-os contra meu peito. Dava para sentir o meu coração batendo forte e rápido. Muito rápido.

"Você me assustou." Retorqui com toda a dignidade que possuía, enquanto tentava recobrar a calma, rumando para uma mesa de estudos um pouco mais afastada da lareira. Puxei a varinha e acendi as velas de um castiçal, observando o mesmo com uma certa apreensão. Sentei e fechei os olhos, me sentindo o maior idiota do mundo. Não havia dúvidas de que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Tarde da noite, salão totalmente vazio... exceto por você e eu.

Sacudi a cabeça e comecei a separar as anotações das folhas limpas de pergaminho, tentando estabelecer uma ordem para voltar aos estudos. Mergulhei a pena no tinteiro e tinha copiado somente três palavras quando me enchi de repentina coragem, erguendo o rosto na sua direção.

"Severus?" Chamei, a voz morrendo no instante em que sua cabeça se voltou para mim.

"Sim?" Você respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha e me encarando com aparente calma. Imediatamente perdi a coragem de falar.

"Eu... er..." Desviei meus olhos dos seus, voltando a atenção para o pergaminho sobre a mesa. "É que... bem, eu sei que você é bom em poções e--" Você apenas me encarava em silêncio, o que me irritava profundamente, — "amanhã é meu exame final e ainda não entendi bem como faço para... ah..." Abaixei a cabeça, lendo em voz alta a primeira frase em que bati os olhos: _"congelar a erva-do-campo e manter suas propriedades curativas..." _

Ouvi quando você se levantou, mas não fui capaz de distinguir o som dos seus passos daquele ruído insistente do fogo consumindo a lenha na lareira e, quando percebi, você já estava ao meu lado, puxando sua varinha, cuja ponta se acendeu sem uma única palavra.

_Como...?_ Perguntei intimamente, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

"Feitiços não-verbais." Você disse tranqüilamente, como se tivesse acabado de ler meus pensamentos. Eu já ouvira falar deles, é claro, mas nunca tentara fazer. "Normalmente são ensinados apenas no sexto ano."

"Mas você _ainda_ está no quinto." Minha voz deve ter soado fraca e infantil, porque você balançou a cabeça como quem faz '_tsc'_ e deixa o assunto de lado.

"Melhor prevenir do que remediar." Entoou enquanto me devolvia o pergaminho que pegara num movimento ágil, apontando para onde eu parara de escrever. "A erva-do-campo tem de ser congelada imediatamente após a fervura. Isso só se consegue com ajuda de um feitiço de congelamento rápido, você sabe como se faz?"

Balancei a cabeça em negação com sinceridade. Eu não fazia a menor idéia.

"Pegue sua varinha."

E, se você percebeu que minhas mãos tremiam ao sustentá-la, não fez nenhum comentário.

"O professor Slughorn provavelmente esperava que vocês descobrissem sozinhos, do contrário, provavelmente teria feito algo a respeito..." Você então se aproximou mais e fez um gesto complicado com as mãos. Sobre a mesa surgiu um pequeno caldeirão, três vezes menor do que os costumávamos usar durante as aulas. Dentro dele havia um líquido de cheiro suave, sem cor.

"A erva-do-campo não exige muita habilidade para ser fervida." Outro aceno rápido e o líquido começou a borbulhar, uma fina fumaça subindo. "Mas é necessário redobrar a atenção para saber a hora correta de congelá-la. Está vendo as espirais subindo, como se formassem pequenos cachos? Está quase na hora. Vamos, repita comigo: c_ongelasco_."

"Congelasco." Repeti, sem prestar real atenção no que dizia.

"Bom." Você observou o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Pronto. Agora é para valer. No três, Regulus."

Estendi o braço acima do caldeirão borbulhante. Pisquei incrédulo.

Era a primeira vez que você dizia meu nome.

"Um..."

O cheiro adocicado da erva-do-campo me dava uma falsa sensação de calma que não se estendia a minhas mãos trêmulas.

"... dois..."

Eu podia sentir a sua respiração no meu pescoço, ou talvez fosse apenas meu nervosismo. Minhas mãos tremiam tanto que a qualquer minuto eu ia acabar derrubando a varinha dentro daquele caldeirão...

"Três!"

"_Congelasco_!"

Abri os olhos, que fechara antes do 'três', e imediatamente reparei em duas coisas: a primeira era que conseguira congelar a erva-do-campo bem a tempo. Um vapor esbranquiçado se desprendia do caldeirão, mas o líquido se tornara sólido. A segunda — e que me fez prender a respiração novamente — foi que você segurava o meu pulso com força, sustentando minha mão firme no lugar. E eu pensei, naquela hora, que deveria existir um feitiço para congelar o tempo.

Mas não existia. Ao menos nenhum que eu conhecesse. E eu tinha certeza de que você não me diria, mesmo se soubesse.

"Tente não balançar o braço quando for executar este feitiço. Você pode acabar explodindo alguma coisa."

E, sem um segundo olhar ou outra palavra, você se afastou, caminhando na direção do seu dormitório. Eu fiquei ali parado ao lado do caldeirão que você conjurara do nada, minha mão ainda firme, suspensa, no ar. E me perguntei como era possível que eu ainda pudesse sentir o calor dos seus dedos ao redor do meu pulso.

_Continua..._

* * *

**¹** Verso do "Soneto da Separação" de Vinícius de Moraes. 

**²** Todos os capítulos da história serão intercalados por trechos do poema "O Corvo" (_The Raven_, no original), de Edgar Allan Poe, traduzido por Machado de Assis. A escolha dos mesmos NÃO é aleatória. Repare.

* * *

**NdA.:** Severus **e** Regulus? Pois é. Culpa deste vídeo **http // www . youtube . com / watch?vFZOG9YmNT68** (para assistir basta tirar os espaços e então colar o endereço numa janela do explorer. Quem não conseguir, dê uma olhadinha no meu profile, deixarei um link para o vídeo por lá também) e da Calíope-_"Coisinha-Silvestre-Number-One"_-Amphora que foi quem me contou o significado do nome do Regulus. 

Well, a fanfic está completa e ficou IMENSA, tipo, ela tem umas cinqüenta páginas de Word em **fonte verdana 10**. E é lógico que eu não vou postar tudo de uma vez. Serão quatro partes no total e a última tem quase o _dobro_ do tamanho dos capítulos anteriores. Minha idéia é postar um capítulo a cada quinze ou dez dias, mas dá para diminuir esse intervalo, é claro. Só depende da colaboração de vocês. Gostaram? Não gostaram? Comentários são sempre bem-vindos, vocês sabem disso.

* * *

**Agradecimentos especiais:** _Calíope Amphora_ (que viu essa fanfic ser planejada do começo ao fim, deu dicas essenciais e mesmo não curtindo o Snape em slash leu, diz que gostou e fez um tremendo trabalho de betagem), _Lily Carroll_ (que apesar de não gostar mais de Harry Potter como antes, ainda lê tudo que eu escrevo sobre o assunto, dá sua opinião sincera e ainda por cima desenhou a lindíssima capa da fanfic), _Guta_ (que incentivou desde o começo e mestrou um dos challenges que me ajudaram a terminar a história) e _Nati. M. Black_ (que esperou tanto, espero que tenha valido a pena!). 


	2. Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante

"_I drew a line for you,  
__oh what a thing to do.  
__And it was all yellow.  
__Your skin, oh yeah, your skin and bones.  
__Turn into something beautiful.  
You know, for you I'll bleed myself dry."  
_(Eu estabeleci um limite para você,  
Oh, que coisa a se fazer.  
E era tudo sem graça.  
Sua pele, oh sim, sua pele e ossos.  
Transformaram-se em algo belo.  
E você sabe, por você eu sangraria até secar.)  
— **Yellow (Coldplay)**

* * *

**Parte Dois:  
**"Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante." **¹**

—X—

**VIII.**_ 'Estremeço. A resposta ouvida / É tão exata! é tão cabida!'_

—X—

O barulho dos meus passos ecoava pelas paredes de pedra enquanto eu corria em direção às masmorras. Eu sabia que não deveria ter feito nada daquilo, que não podia ter me metido. Era um problema seu — _somente _seu — e eu piorei tudo quando interferi.

Mas quem, em sã consciência, teria ficado de braços cruzados apenas assistindo, sem fazer nada, até o fim? Foi tão... _degradante_. Mas eu entendi a sua reação. Entendi quando, em vez de me agradecer, você simplesmente deu as costas e foi embora, apressado, sem olhar para trás uma única vez. Eu o envergonhara mais do que o meu próprio irmão e seus amigos juntos, privando-o da oportunidade de se defender sozinho.

Como eu podia saber se você não tinha um truque escondido na manga e deixou de usá-lo porque eu interferi? Eu agira mal e impulsivamente, igualzinho a Sirius...

O salão comunal estava vazio, assim como o seu dormitório. Saí novamente para o corredor, procurando por algum vestígio, algum sinal que indicasse que você estava por perto. Diminui o passo, ouvindo atentamente até parar atrás de uma porta que eu sabia dar em uma sala que Filch guardava materiais de limpeza. Lá de dentro, dava para escutar ruídos que se pareciam com pequenos disparos. Estampidos curtos e rápidos.

Abri a porta, murmurei um _lumus_ e ergui a varinha para tentar enxergar alguma coisa na penumbra. Encontrei você sentado numa cadeira, o rosto voltado para cima, a mão da varinha balançando distraidamente enquanto abatia algumas moscas no ar com acenos rápidos. Então, repentinamente, suas mãos voltaram para o colo e eu o ouvi inspirar fundo, como se estivesse pensando duas, três vezes, antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Muito diferente da maneira como eu agira lá fora, perto do lago.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia se deveria esperar seu primeiro movimento, se era melhor pedir desculpas ou se na verdade agira corretamente e agora devesse esperar você _me_ agradecer. Balancei a cabeça e abaixei a varinha, seu rosto novamente envolto pela penumbra.

"Desculpas são para os fracos. Os impulsivos são os que 'sentem muito'. São os primeiros a morrer, os que sofrem antes de todos. Talvez não hoje, nem amanhã, mas tenha certeza de que seu sofrimento é certo. E é _eterno_. Nobreza e felicidade nem sempre andam de mãos dadas, será que não entende? Não entende que você não é o seu irmão? Que foi escolhido para a Sonserina e não para a Grifinória?"

Abaixei a cabeça, meus olhos fixos na luz da ponta da varinha. Escutei você se mexendo na cadeira, seguido pelo som de outro fundo inspirar de ar.

"Os grifinórios..." Entreouvi o que parecia com uma risadinha, mas me surpreendi em não encontrar desprezo na sua voz. "Eles acham que tudo pode ser resolvido com um gesto heróico. Não pensam muito e não percebem que a sua nobreza até pode funcionar na hora, mas que com o tempo ela causa mais problemas do que soluções. Eles nunca planejam coisa alguma. É tudo na hora, para já, _para ontem_. Não pensam que a vida não existe apenas no presente. Toda ação do hoje traz conseqüências catastróficas para o futuro. Uma interferência, mesmo que pequena, às vezes pareça a coisa certa a fazer, na hora, não é mesmo?"

Balancei a cabeça, concordando em silêncio. Estava escuro. Eu não sabia se você podia me ver, mas você continuou, como se estivesse vendo.

"Eu deveria lhe agradecer, Regulus." Sua voz soava reticente, quase arrependida. "Deveria, porque confesso não ter pensado em _nada_ que tivesse me livrado daquela situação em especial, mas... se eu lhe agradecer pelo seu heróico gesto, eu estarei insultando o símbolo que você carrega no peito. É isso que você quer?"

"Não." Respondi rápido, mas a palavra me pareceu errada no instante seguinte. Intimamente, eu sabia que teria ficado feliz com um simples e rápido _obrigado_. "Eu... eu não sei."

"Não há nada de errado em ser um herói, Regulus. Nem em fazer o que você acha certo, se é isso que está te preocupando."

Ergui a cabeça e a varinha. Você continuava sentado, mas agora tinha apoiado as costas na cadeira e me fitava, o rosto dividido entre o divertimento e a exasperação.

"Então...?"

E você pareceu fazer um grande esforço para não rir da minha expressão confusa quando respondeu com simplicidade: "O problema é quando os seus atos em prol do bem-estar alheio te _prejudicam_ de uma forma ou de outra."

Arregalei os olhos e deixei a boca pender.

"Pegou uma detenção por atacar seu irmão e Potter, não estou certo?"

Senti o rosto quente e desviei o olhar, orgulhoso e irritado. _Como você podia saber? Já tinha desaparecido na entrada do castelo antes que McGonagall desse as caras..._

E eu só percebi que você se levantara quando escutei o trinco sendo aberto e vi um facho de luz fraca escapar do corredor, iluminando sua silhueta junto à porta.

"Nenhuma boa ação permanece impune. O peso de um 'obrigado' não é tão simples assim de se carregar."

—X—

**IX.**_ 'Vai-te, não fique no meu casto abrigo / Pluma que lembre essa mentira tua.'_

—X—

Foram gritos que me acordaram naquela manhã de natal. Gritos da minha mãe. Abri os olhos sentindo um misto de medo e confusão. Eu não conseguia distinguir as palavras, mas reconheci o _tom_. Walburga Black só gritava daquele jeito com uma pessoa no mundo todo...

Vesti um roupão por cima do pijama e desci as escadas pulando dois degraus de cada vez, igual quando eu e Sirius éramos crianças e tentávamos ser mais rápidos para surpreender o Papai Noel, enquanto ele colocava nossos presentes debaixo da Árvore de Natal.

Parei derrapando diante da cena que se desenrolava na sala de visitas. A árvore ainda era a mesma, mas este ano Kreacher a decorara com centenas de minúsculas luzes prateadas. Os embrulhos coloridos dos presentes destoavam do óbvio clima sombrio que se instalara no lugar.

Sirius era quem estava mais próximo da porta. Vestia a mesma roupa da véspera, um conjunto de trajes de gala que ganhara de nossos tios e que usara na ceia. Não me admirei em perceber que a frente de suas vestes estavam rasgadas e não demorei para reconhecer o pedaço de tecido azul-escuro que minha mãe segurava com força em sua mão direita. Ele combinava com o restante das vestes de Sirius.

"Mãe, Pai... o quê?"

"Volte para o seu quarto, Regulus." Disse minha mãe naquele tom quase amável que sempre usava comigo. E _só_ comigo. "Isso aqui é entre seu irmão e nós."

"Francamente tia," Bellatrix saiu das sombras com Narcissa em seus calcanhares. Procurei por meus tios com os olhos e os encontrei postados atrás das filhas, os ombros empertigados, os olhos alertas. Ambos também usavam roupões por cima dos pijamas. "Como a senhora ainda tem coragem de considerar esse moleque um membro da família? Depois de todas as grosserias que ele disse, depois de tudo que ele _fez_!"

"O que eu _disse_ foram apenas verdades, _Bella_." E eu me perguntei como Sirius ainda era capaz de sorrir daquele jeito, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Como ele era capaz de debochar de Bellatrix daquela forma. Dava para ver as marcas dos dedos finos e compridos se formando na bochecha dele. Ela era muito mais velha que nós dois. E perigosa. Todos sabíamos bem com quem Bellatrix e o marido andavam. Não era esperto ser inimigo deles. "E o que eu _fiz_ foi tentar fazer com que eles--," Sirius apontou para nossos pais, que não se mexeram. Percebi que a mão dele tremia e que meu irmão estava reprimindo sua vontade de chorar. "... que _eles_ enxergassem a razão antes que essa família toda vá pelo mesmo caminho que você!"

Bellatrix cruzou os braços sobre o peito, o roupão rosa-claro dando-lhe um aspecto doentio em contraste com sua pele pálida. Ela também sorria, e seu sorriso era muito parecido com o de Sirius. Os dois se pareciam mais com irmãos do que eu e ele.

"Sirius, _querido_, ainda não compreendeu que é você quem está errado aqui? Sempre esteve. Ficou todo orgulhoso em ser selecionado para a Grifinória, envergonhando cada Black que pisou naquela escola antes de você. Nós pensamos que fosse uma fase, sabe? Coisa de criança mimada. Achamos que isso passaria, que você iria crescer e tomar seu lugar na família... que com o tempo se aliaria às pessoas certas, mas o que você fez? Só piorou. Veja só com quem você _anda_, se fosse apenas o Potter, que apesar de ser um idiota amante de trouxas ao menos é sangue-puro, mas como se não bastasse aquele quase-aborto filho dos Pettigrew ainda tem o mestiço de sangue-ruim do Lupin com quem--"

"Não ouse." Sirius interrompeu Bellatrix, a voz baixa e perigosa. "Não ouse falar dos meus amigos. Você não tem moral sequer para pronunciar os nomes deles. Você não tem moral para nada. Eu _sei_, ok? Sei bem o que você e o noivo dela-" aqui Sirius fez um aceno na direção de Narcissa, que ruborizou e estreitou seus largos olhos azuis. "- vão fazer quando saem com os seus amiguinhos por aí à noite, usando aquelas máscaras... matando trouxas!"

Prendi a respiração no mesmo instante que meus pais, meus tios e Narcissa. Apenas Sirius e Bellatrix continuavam na mesma. Ele, prestes a perder o controle e fazer uma besteira. Bella calma e, agora, decididamente sorridente.

"Ora, ora, não é que o _cachorrinho_ dos leões andou seguindo a rastro das serpentes?" A voz de Bellatrix tinha um quê de forçada infantilidade que fez Sirius apertar as mãos, fechando-as em punho. Apenas naquele instante eu reparei que ele segurava alguma coisa dentro das vestes. Dei um passo para frente.

"Vocês vão se arrepender. Todos vocês." Sirius ameaçou erguer a varinha e eu achei que ele fosse atacar Bellatrix. Instintivamente, avancei na direção dele e segurei seu pulso com força. Seus olhos cinzas se arregalaram encarando os meus. Vi seu sorriso esmorecer um único instante antes de voltar ao normal. "Você também, Regulus. Eu vi com _quem_ você tem andado. Eu te avisei, não avisei? Você vai acabar igualzinho a ele. Vai acabar como todos _eles_."

Sirius então se desvencilhou e, sem lançar um último olhar aos presentes, deu as costas e desapareceu pela porta. Em sepulcral silêncio, todos nós escutamos a som de seus passos ecoando pela escada, seguido pelo barulho da porta da frente batendo com força.

Sirius nunca entendeu. Nunca fez parte da nossa família. Ele não estava lá para ver que, quando o feitiço da minha — da _nossa_ — mãe atingiu a tapeçaria, havia lágrimas nos olhos dela.

—X—

**X.**_ 'Seguramente, há na janela / Alguma coisa que sussurra.'_

—X—

Voltei para Hogwarts depois dos feriados de natal sentindo que faltava algo. Sirius e eu nunca fomos os melhores amigos do mundo, isso era fato. Sequer nos falávamos quando cruzávamos o mesmo corredor, mas éramos irmãos e eu sabia que agora... tudo seria muito pior. Eu soube que seria no instante em que entrei no Grande Salão para jantar e corri os olhos pela mesa da Grifinória.

Encontrei Sirius e os amigos dele numa conversa aparentemente séria que se rompeu em altas gargalhadas quando o rapaz que estava ao lado de Sirius — Potter, obviamente — ergueu a cabeça, fazendo um aceno enfático e nada discreto na minha direção. Sirius acompanhou o olhar dele e... _fingiu_ que não me viu. Simplesmente voltou o corpo e continuou a rir junto deles. Senti uma vontade repentina e imensa de correr até lá e esmurrá-lo com as mãos nuas, para que ele aprendesse que ele podia não gostar, podia renegar, mas _nada_ mudaria o fato de ele também ser um Black. Não importava o quão idiota ele fosse. Não importava que agora ele fingisse que não _me_ conhecia. Não importava... nem um pouco...

"Não vale a pena."

Senti uma mão me tocar de leve no ombro e, quando voltei os olhos, encontrei você parado atrás de mim. Aparentemente, eu estava bloqueando a passagem dos outros alunos e, assim, deixei que me conduzisse até a mesa da Sonserina em silêncio. Tentei não olhar para Sirius, mas foi impossível reprimir um sorrisinho quando vi sua expressão ficar sombria enquanto ele assistia a eu e você caminhando juntos. Ele sempre te odiou. Ele queria que eu te odiasse também. Mas eu não consegui.

E eu não sabia por quê.

—X—

**XI.**_ 'Entender o que quis dizer a ave do medo / Grasnando a frase: "Nunca mais".'_

—X—

Eu tinha pouco mais de dezesseis anos quando descobri o motivo. Era a última noite antes das férias de verão e eu estava com medo. Pensava no dia seguinte, quando eu embarcasse no expresso de Hogwarts. Talvez aquela fosse minha última oportunidade de ver meu irmão de perto.

Mas não foi esse pensamento que me assustou. O que fez meu coração disparar sem controle foi a simples idéia de que nunca mais eu poderia levantar no meio da madrugada e ir até o salão comunal, na esperança de encontrá-lo acordado terminando um dever qualquer. Você se formara com louvor e provavelmente teria todos os NIEMs para os quais estudara. Você seria grande, eu sentia isso. Você conseguiria tudo que quisesse.

Estiquei o corpo na poltrona defronte à lareira. Lá fora já era verão, mas não havia sol que conseguisse esquentar aquelas masmorras. O fogo ainda era um bom companheiro quando se estava só. Eu gostava de ficar ali, sozinho, mas preferia que você estivesse aqui...

"O que você quer fazer com a sua liberdade?"

Abri os olhos devagar e encontrei seu rosto tão próximo do meu que instintivamente me encolhi na poltrona.

"Qual é o seu problema?" Meu tom de voz era ríspido. "Tem graça ficar me assustando desse jeito?"

Ignorando a minha pergunta, você me deu as costas e, erguendo a varinha, fez um movimento longo que atiçou a lenha na lareira. O fogo que estava morrendo aos poucos ficou mais forte. Mais quente.

"Não pretendia assustá-lo." Disse sem se voltar, ajoelhando diante da lareira e estendendo as mãos para perto do fogo. "Achei que, como um bom sonserino, você estivesse alerta."

Torci o nariz diante daquela reprimenda velada. Empertiguei o corpo, ajeitando os ombros, inconscientemente tirando alguns fios de cabelo negro que caíam na frente dos meus olhos. Encarei seus ombros, tentando contar quantas vezes você já dera as costas para mim. Eu sabia que a nossa relação, mesmo não sendo a mais calorosa de todas, era a mais próxima do que eu podia chamar de amizade. Eu me preocupava com você, embora soubesse que podia se virar sozinho. Você não precisava de ninguém.

Muito menos de mim.

Limpei a garganta na esperança de que você dissesse alguma coisa. Algo que desencadeasse uma conversa e talvez — aí sim — eu pudesse me sentir confortável para lhe desejar boa sorte e perguntar se podia te escrever de vez em quando...

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta."

Franzi o cenho tomado por um mísero instante de confusão. Ah_, aquilo._

"Liberdade? O que quis dizer?"

Você virou o corpo, mas, em vez de se levantar, apoiou as costas contra uma das poltronas próximas, os olhos voltados para o fogo crepitante. Seu ar tranqüilo e sereno.

"_Liberdade_, Pequeno Rei," E eu senti um arrepio involuntário ao escutar você me chamar daquele jeito. "Poder tomar suas próprias decisões, fazer o que quiser sem pensar que o perdedor do seu irmão vai estar por perto para tentar ofuscar os _seus_ méritos. Amanhã ele será apenas uma lembrança. E lembranças podem ser esquecidas. Este ano será o _seu_ ano, pense nisso. Você deveria estar satisfeito, mas não parece."

Firmei os pés no chão, inclinado na beirada da poltrona, os braços apoiados nos joelhos e o rosto nas mãos, encarando-o com curiosidade. Você continuava olhando para a lareira como se estivesse hipnotizado pelas chamas e, parecendo não tomar consciência da minha presença, trouxe as pernas para mais perto do corpo, abraçando-as tal como uma criança em busca de calor. Senti uma vontade estranha e totalmente inapropriada de sentar ao seu lado, mas me contive bem a tempo, porque, no instante seguinte, você voltara o rosto e seu olhar era frio, como sempre fora.

"_Realização_. Plena, segura... única." Sua voz era tão gelada quanto o seu olhar e, apesar daquelas palavras parecerem inofensivas, eu senti medo. "Existem coisas que você só pode alcançar sozinho. Essa é uma delas."

Seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de quem acabara de receber um elogio graças a uma poção bem preparada e, naquela hora, eu não entendi que você dissera aquilo para me animar. Decididamente, não parecia a melhor maneira de animar alguém que sequer era capaz de dizer um simples _"vou sentir sua falta"_. E eu senti inveja de Sirius. Ele, afinal, teria coragem de dizer o que quer que fosse. Para qualquer um.

"Você não é o _seu_ irmão. Aprenda isso de uma vez por todas."

Arregalei os olhos, novamente seguro que você possuía uma inapropriada capacidade de ler pensamentos. Baixei as mãos para os braços da poltrona e fiz menção de me levantar. Já sabia que não teria coragem de dizer coisa alguma. A quem eu queria enganar? Eu sabia que _você_ não daria a mínima, que não faria a menor diferença se eu--

"Fugir só é uma saída válida quando você sabe que voltará para se vingar."

E você estava sorrindo agora. Aquele sorriso de quem sabe de um grande e bombástico segredo. Um sorriso que eu odiava. Odiava porque me fazia pensar o quanto eu era idiota por me preocupar com você. Você, que não se importava com ninguém.

Desta vez eu me levantei. Num rompante. Tão rápido que deixei minha varinha escapar, rolando pelo chão até parar perto de você. Seu olhar vagou dela para o meu rosto, repentinamente corado. No mesmo instante, abaixei para pegá-la, estendendo o braço, mas você foi mais rápido e, quando dei por mim, já tinha sido puxado pelo pulso e caíra sentado ao seu lado. Você soltou uma risada meio contida e balançou a cabeça, mas não me largou.

Por vários segundos nós apenas nos encaramos em silêncio, sem que eu tivesse coragem de me mexer. Senti um nó incômodo se formando aos poucos na garganta e prendi a respiração no instante em que você virou a minha mão, de forma que a palma ficasse aberta, voltada para cima. Nela, você colocou minha varinha e usando a sua outra mão, fechou meus dedos em torno do cabo.

"Suas mãos estão geladas. Venha para mais perto do fogo."

Então se afastou um pouco para que eu também apoiasse as costas contra a mesma poltrona e me aproximasse da lareira. Em silêncio, eu o vi estender novamente as mãos na direção do fogo, esfregando-as de um modo que as sombras ganharam formas contra a parede. Apertei os olhos e soltei uma risada curta.

"Parece um pássaro." Eu disse, observando a figura refletida na parede. "Um pequeno pássaro negro..."

Você seguiu meu olhar e franziu o cenho, reprimindo outra risada. Sua reação tranqüila serviu de incentivo para que eu chegasse mais perto e estendesse meus próprios braços, imitando a posição das suas mãos. E eu sorri ao perceber que finalmente tínhamos algo em comum, mesmo que fosse uma idéia tão pueril. Abstrata. Aquela de dois pássaros negros, sozinhos, presos nas sombras da parede.

E ali, na penumbra das masmorras, eu descobri que não precisava dizer que sentiria a sua falta porque, de alguma forma... você _sabia_. Sabia sem que eu precisasse falar em voz alta. Sabia porque naqueles seis anos que me observara em silêncio, você aprendera a ler um livro que nunca seria aberto.

—X—

**XII.**_ 'Dize os teus nomes senhoriais; / Como te chamas tu na grande noite umbrosa?'_

—X—

Foi estranho voltar para a casa nos feriados de natal daquele ano. Os primeiros meses em Hogwarts longe dos seus olhares silenciosos se mostraram mais difíceis de suportar do que eu imaginava. Não saber onde você estava ou o que estava fazendo me deixava irrequieto. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes acordei no meio da noite e fui para o salão comunal, esperando encontrá-lo lá, lendo algum livro de capa escura. E quase sempre, diante da lareira quase apagada e das poltronas vazias, eu acabava puxando uma folha de pergaminho, enquanto tentava colocar em palavras a sensação de angústia e incerteza que faziam parte dos meus pensamentos constantes.

As notícias a respeito da guerra que se alastrava pela sociedade bruxa já havia anos agora chegavam diariamente e eram cada vez mais sangrentas e perturbadoras, fosse através das páginas dos jornais e suas manchetes gritantes ou pelas cartas amarradas nas patas das corujas que pousavam na mesa do café, bicando as mãos dos meus colegas. As cartas remetidas do número doze de Grimmauld Place, por outro lado, eram rasas e superficiais, sem maiores esclarecimentos do que acontecia no mundo exterior.

Em nenhuma única linha minha mãe mencionou Sirius, nem mesmo para desaprová-lo uma vez mais. Ela, porém, escreveu repetidas vezes como estava orgulhosa das minhas vitórias no quadribol, nos estudos e como era importante ser monitor-chefe, afinal, tão logo me formasse papai poderia me indicar para um bom cargo no ministério da magia, caso assim eu desejasse. Às vezes, e só às vezes, ela tecia curtos comentários sobre aquele que se auto-intitulava _Lorde das Trevas_, cujo nome as pessoas passaram a respeitar e temer, apoiando e reforçando cada uma das suas idéias sobre a sociedade bruxa e seus inimigos em potencial. Minha prima Bellatrix, segundo minha mãe, sempre mencionava nas reuniões da família o quão poderoso o Lorde era e o quanto seria proveitoso que nossa família estivesse do seu lado. Mamãe sempre parecia admirada e dizia, nas entrelinhas, o quanto ficaria feliz caso eu tivesse uma conversa sobre o assunto com Bellatrix, na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

"Regulus, querido, sabe onde seu pai está? Ah, esqueça. Venha você comigo. Temos de recepcionar os convidados..."

Era até engraçado ver a euforia de Dona Walburga com a festa de casamento da prima Cissy e de Lucius Malfoy. Tradicionalmente realizada na casa da família da noiva, a mansão Black estava decididamente _diferente _do seu aspecto lúgubre e austero costumeiro. Foram contratadas duas dúzias de garçons para servir a mais alta classe da sociedade bruxa, reunida ali naquela noite.

Um banquete especial fora preparado pelos elfos domésticos da família Malfoy. Kreacher passara quase um mês inteiro lustrando (duas vezes) cada um dos cristais do suntuoso lustre que iluminava todo o salão de festas. Convites com bordas douradas foram enviados a bruxos de todo o mundo, e corriam boatos de que o próprio Lorde das Trevas compareceria a cerimônia. Mas eu duvidava. Seguidores de Dumbledore provavelmente estariam infiltrados na festa, usando seus respeitosos sobrenomes naquela cruzada contra a pureza bruxa. Esta idéia em especial me enojava, mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer a não ser — como minha mãe não parava de me repetir aos cochichos a cada novo bruxo que cumprimentávamos com ar solene — _"As aparências, meu filho. Mantenha as aparências."_

Mas foi difícil manter as aparências quando uma carruagem negra sem cavalos parou junto à entrada da mansão e um pajem abriu a porta com um aceno rápido da varinha. Da carruagem desceu Bellatrix, usando um conjunto de vestes negras e vermelho-sangue, os cabelos presos no topo da cabeça adornados com pérolas do tamanho de bolotas de chumbo. Ela tinha o braço dado com o marido, Rodolphus Lestrange — alto e empertigado como um pomposo galo. Logo atrás do casal desceu um segundo homem, que reconheci imediatamente como o irmão de Rodolphus, Rabastan. Então, quando achei que a porta seria fechada para dar passagem a uma nova carruagem, foi que você apareceu.

"A nobre e mui antiga Casa dos Black tem o prazer de receber Rodolphus Lestrange, sua esposa Bellatrix, Rabastan Lestrange e--" O pajem anunciou a altos brados, lendo o pergaminho que flutuava diante de seus olhos. "Severus Snape."

Senti um sorriso involuntário se formando no meu rosto ao vê-lo franzir a testa de leve, enquanto subia as escadas de entrada, decoradas com fitas verde e prata. Você parecia decididamente incomodado dentro de suas vestes de gala negras como a noite que começava a cair sobre o largo. Seus cabelos não pareciam muito mais compridos do que a última vez em que nos vimos, mas, talvez pelo decoro da ocasião, você os prendera num discreto rabo de cavalo, assim como os demais senhores presentes.

Tentei focar minha visão na carruagem negra que se afastava devagar e logo em seguida nas enormes pérolas do arranjo de cabelo de Bellatrix. Tudo isso para não encará-lo e, assim, conseguir manter meu rosto frio e impassível, tal como mandava o figurino do jovem rapaz de família nobre que eu devia representar. O último herdeiro que poderia manter o nome dos Black limpo e inabalável. Era assim que todos me viam. Era o que eu deveria mostrar.

Nos cumprimentamos com uma leve reverência, mas, ao contrário de mim, você não parecia estar tendo problemas em controlar os cantos de seus lábios, que não deram a menor mostra de quererem sorrir. Eu senti o peso do seu olhar gelado sobre mim e engoli em seco, assistindo enquanto você se afastava, se misturando aos outros convidados.

A noite seguiu impecável. Narcissa, com sua beleza nobre e delicada, tornou-se a Senhora Malfoy diante dos aplausos de dezenas e dezenas de bruxos com vestes elegantes e sobrenomes respeitados. O Lorde das Trevas não aparecera, mas isso não significava que sua doutrina seria posta de lado em prol da festa. O brinde que Lucius Malfoy fizera a sua recém-esposa foi seguido de um entusiasmado discurso sobre a importância de se manter as relações entre os bruxos de puro-sangue e assim preservar a nossa sociedade, a cada dia mais e mais aviltada pelos mestiços e nascidos-trouxas. O som de copos sendo batidos uns contra os outros e das vivas de aprovação encheram o salão de vozes e sons, mas eu reparei que, longe de estar à vontade com aquilo tudo, você parecia discretamente tentar se afastar do centro da multidão.

Sozinho, parado no topo de uma das escadas, eu acompanhei os seus movimentos através do salão apinhado. Assisti quando você pareceu pedir desculpas e se livrar de uma roda de bruxos vestidos de negro para então erguer a cabeça e fixar os olhos na minha direção. Eu engoli em seco e apertei os dedos com mais força no parapeito do primeiro andar, desviando o olhar para o enorme e brilhante lustre. Passaram-se poucos segundos antes que a curiosidade vencesse e eu abaixasse o rosto mais uma vez.

Você subia as escadas e desviava das pessoas sem esbarrar em nenhuma delas, os olhos focados em algum ponto à sua frente, aparentemente sem se dar conta do caminho que estava tomando. Então, dando as costas para as escadas, comecei a andar devagar e fui aumentando o ritmo gradativamente até alcançar uma sala no fim do corredor, cuja porta destranquei com aceno da varinha. Era bom poder usar magia fora da escola, para variar. Acendi as velas do aposento com outro aceno rápido e já tinha alcançado a janela quando escutei o som da porta sendo aberta e fechada seguidamente.

"Vocês tem uma bela casa aqui." E eu senti um misto de alegria e irritação ao escutar a sua voz pela primeira vez, depois de quase seis meses de silêncio. "Meus cumprimentos à senhora sua mãe, ela realmente se empenhou. A festa está _maravilhosa_."

"Não que você pareça estar se divertindo muito." O tom da minha voz era propositalmente sarcástico e, mesmo não podendo te ver, eu sabia que você franzira o cenho por causa dele. "Por que veio até aqui? Deve estar entediado, Severus. Não gostou do discurso de Malfoy? Foi tão esclarecedor. Por que não está lá embaixo compartilhando o efeito?"

Escutei o som que lembrava uma risadinha e tentei não me mexer, embora a vontade de te encarar fosse muito grande.

"Cada um de nós está neste mundo para representar um papel. O de Lucius é usar aquelas vestes finas, sorrir um ensaiado sorriso e proferir um bem elaborado discurso cada vez que alguém lhe pergunta as horas. O meu é ficar nas sombras, em silêncio, achando tudo sem graça e desinteressante. Algumas pessoas diriam que eu represento muito bem esse papel, mas... e quanto a você? Por que não está representando também, Regulus? É o casamento de sua prima favorita e a festa está pululando de futuras pretendentes em potencial. Eu não entendo por que _você _está aqui _comigo_, quando poderia estar lá embaixo... sendo tão bom quanto um Black arrogante pode ser."

A irritação cresceu na mesma proporção em que eu virava o corpo, puxando a varinha e apontando-a na sua direção. Eu não tinha uma idéia bem estruturada de _por que_ estava agindo daquela forma. Não era uma atitude que se esperaria de alguém como eu. Alguém na minha posição. Era o que esperariam de Sirius e sua completa falta de juízo. Mas não de mim. Eu era o filho perfeito.

Abaixei a varinha quase imediatamente, sem perceber o que estava fazendo e desviei o olhar. A verdade é que eu me sentia no pleno direito de _amigo_ — ou o que quer que nós fôssemos — de exigir uma explicação ou uma atitude sua, por pior que ela fosse.

"Escrevi uma carta por semana nos últimos cinco meses." Disse tornando a encará-lo, minha expressão tão fechada quanto o meu humor. "Você não respondeu nenhuma delas, nem mesmo para me mandar desistir ou para dizer que estava muito ocupado fazendo algo certamente bem mais importante. Mesmo assim você tem coragem de aparecer aqui hoje e me tratar como se não me conhecesse. Eu deveria azará-lo agora mesmo. Eu deveria expulsá-lo daqui."

Eu voltara a levantar a varinha, mas você, em vez de recuar, preferiu inclinar-se na minha direção, seus olhos fixos nos meus.

"Eu gostaria de ver você tentar. Gostaria de ver você _conseguir_."

Deixei a mão pender frouxa ao lado do corpo, ciente de que estava fazendo um tremendo papelão com aquela atitude infantil pontuada de palavras vazias. Senti meu rosto subitamente quente e, quando tentei dar-lhe as costas outra vez, um par de mãos hesitantes fez com que eu ficasse no mesmo lugar. Parado e quieto.

Levantei a cabeça tão logo você se aproximou o suficiente para que eu pudesse me ver refletido nos seus olhos frios e escuros — com a sutil diferença de que agora eles não pareciam tão frios quanto eu me lembrava e, subitamente, eu senti orgulho.

Orgulho de mim. De você. De nós dois.

Orgulho de saber que nem mesmo _todo orgulho do mundo _podia ser _maior_ do que a falta que eu sentia de estarmos ali, de uma certa forma, juntos.

Eu senti orgulho por você não ter se afastado quando eu me enchi de coragem e dei um passo à frente. Por você ter conseguido manter suas mãos nos meus braços quando nossos lábios se encostaram de leve. Por ter me segurado firme quando eu senti as pernas fraquejarem. Por não ter rido de mim quando eu engoli em seco devido ao nó que se formava na minha garganta. Por você ter me abraçado forte quando eu pensei que fosse cair.

_Continua... _

* * *

**¹** Verso do "Soneto do Amor Total" de Vinícius de Moraes.

**Notas da Autora:**

**(x)** Primeiramente o meu "_Muito Obrigada_" a todos que leram, especialmente a _Naki-chan_, _Lily Carroll_, _Dressa_, _Luiza_, _maryee_, _Cami Rocha_, _Maaya M._, _Calíope Amphora_, _Julia Cohn _e _Amelia Ebherrardt_ que deixaram seus comentários por aqui. Todas vocês me fizeram sorrir feito Lufa por horas, principalmente porque a maioria, pelo visto, não curte muito o Snape em romance e gostaram da fanfic assim mesmo. Well, nesse capítulo as coisas avançaram um pouco, não? Favor dizerem o que acharam!

**(x)** Agora, esse próximo comentário é específico para a _Naki-chan_, mas, por ser relativo à fanfic, talvez interesse aos demais leitores também.

**Review da Naki:** _"(...) Mas o que mais me surpreendeu, na verdade, foi a escolha do shipper, já que não se sabe praticamente nada sobre Régulos, e eu nunca imaginei Snape dentro de um shipper. Lembro de uma matéria em uma das edições do fanzine do 3 Vassouras onde você mesma (acho) criticava este tipo de arranjo entre personagens, considerando isto até um feito patético."_

Só para localizar, vou colar o trecho em questão que foi publicado no fanzine do site do Aliança 3 Vassouras (o The Quibbler, edição nº 02, matéria sobre _Personagens Originais e Pseudo-Personagens Originais_, assinada pela Calíope Amphora):

Palavras da Dana:_"É uma tentativa patética de algumas pessoas se imaginarem no lugar de uma personagem cujo nome apenas é citado na história. As pessoas escolhem uma personagem qualquer, que ninguém sabe de onde veio nem como era, e traçam todo um histórico de amor eterno entre ela e seu personagem do coração. Eu gosto de fics baseadas em Harry Potter, não apenas com seus 'personagens' e muito menos com personagens que só têm corpo e forma na cabeça dos autores."_

**Esclarecendo:** Não, eu não sou uma vira-casaca de opinião fraca ou coisa parecida. xD. Eu continuo achando a idéia de se pegar nomes que são mencionados numa única linha de seis livros e colocá-los como 'o' par romântico de um personagem mais famoso uma atitude simplesmente patética, no sentido de achar que eles serão mais "fortes" ou "dignos de nota" do que um personagem original "legítimo" por causa isso. Mas cada um faz o que bem quer com as suas fics, e não sou eu quem vai dizer se isso é bom ou ruim.

Agora, o detalhe é: Eu não considero o Regulus um mero "pseudo-personagem". Muito pelo contrário. Apesar de ele ter sido citado apenas no quinto e no sexto livros, Regulus Black tem todo um _background_ que pode ser usado para se ter uma idéia de _como_ ele realmente era. Me acompanhem: sabemos como era a sua família (pais, irmão, primas, etc.), onde ele morava, qual era a sua idade, para qual casa (de Hogwarts) ele foi, sabemos que ele se tornou um Comensal da Morte e quis voltar atrás depois, quando e (de alguma forma) como morreu... não é exatamente uma Marlene McKinnon da vida, certo? Se acompanharem a fanfic até o fim, verão que eu não precisei inventar muito do Regulus, apenas preenchi as lacunas que a própria JK deixou na história. E, cá entre nós, isso dá muito mais trabalho do que inventar um personagem do zero apenas tendo um nome como base. Explicadinho Naki? Espero que continue gostando da fanfic!

* * *


	3. E abriu o coração diante da estátua

"_We might kiss when we are alone,  
__when nobody's watching.  
__We might take it home,  
__we might take it out when nobody's there.  
__It's not that we're scared,  
__it's just that it's delicate."  
_("Nós podemos nos beijar quando estivermos sozinhos,  
quando ninguém estiver olhando.  
Nós podemos ficar juntos em casa,  
nós podemos ficar juntos quando ninguém estiver por perto.  
Não é que estejamos com medo,  
é que simplesmente isso é delicado.")  
— **Delicate (Damien Rice)**

* * *

**Parte Três:  
**"E abriu o coração diante da estátua." **¹ **

* * *

—X—

**XIII.**_ 'Não lhe falava mais; mas, se lhe não falava/ Sentia o olhar que me abrasava.'_

—X—

As pessoas ainda comentavam o assunto quando eu voltei para Hogwarts no começo de janeiro. E era bem provável que eu tivesse achado que tudo aquilo não passava de boatos maldosos, se não tivesse presenciado todo o ocorrido, é claro.

Pessoalmente, o que mais me incomodava nas conversas sobre o final da festa de casamento de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy era ser forçosamente lembrado da maneira como eu descobrira... _aquilo_.

Não posso dizer que fiquei surpreso. A sua ambição era tão grande quanto a sua inteligência, e escolher o lado que ganhava cada vez mais força na guerra era a decisão mais inteligente e ambiciosa que você poderia tomar. Mas, enquanto nos beijávamos, por mais idiota que isso parecesse, eu não estava pensando na minha própria vida, na minha família, nos estudos ou sobre o que faria quando terminasse Hogwarts. Não pensei em nada que não dissesse a respeito de você e eu. Pensei apenas no quanto nós dois éramos estúpidos. Em como era quente e confortável ter um dos seus braços ao redor da minha cintura e sentir os dedos da sua mão acariciando de leve os fios de cabelo da minha nuca. Na maneira como era te abraçar pelo pescoço, sentindo o seu coração batendo contra o meu.

Eu não sei dizer quando percebi que as batidas ficaram mais rápidas, mas foi no mesmo instante em que sua mão pressionou o meu pescoço com mais força do que o necessário, me fazendo apertar os olhos de dor. Então eu dei um passo para trás, confuso, massageando a pele, mas, em vez de me pedir desculpas, você simplesmente se afastou, segurando seu braço esquerdo como se ele fosse cair, e saiu da sala sem dizer uma única palavra.

Você tinha acabado de passar pela porta quando consegui me mexer novamente. Eu o alcancei no topo das escadas e, antes que você pudesse falar qualquer coisa, eu já tinha te agarrado pelo braço esquerdo, mas larguei-o imediatamente ao sentir que ele queimava debaixo dos meus dedos.

E foi como se o mundo ao nosso redor tivesse parado enquanto eu procurava pelos seus olhos em busca de uma explicação. Você então soltou um suspiro fundo como de quem acabava de desistir de alguma coisa que dera trabalho demais para ser decidida. E em silêncio pesado e quase constrangedor, você ergueu a manga das vestes, expondo a imagem da caveira e da serpente que pareciam _literalmente_ queimar a sua pele pálida.

A Marca Negra. Como a de Bellatrix, de Rodolphus, de Rabastan e Lucius. Um Comensal da Morte. Era o que você tinha se tornado. Então era por isso que nunca respondeu a nenhuma das minhas cartas? Porque estava muito ocupado levando as doutrinas do Lorde pelo mundo bruxo? Foi por isso que você veio ao casamento? Para proteger seus outros companheiros? Não era por que queria... _me ver_?

E sem um outro olhar ou uma palavra eu deixei que você fosse embora, descendo as escadas para encontrar o pequeno grupo formado por Lucius e os Lestrange. Vi Narcissa com uma expressão indecifrável, parada ereta ao lado de minha tia e minha mãe, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e o buquê de lírios frouxo pendendo de uma de suas mãos enluvadas. Seus grandes olhos azuis fixos no marido que a deixava na noite de seu casamento para honrar a marca que carregava no braço.

Os nossos olhares, o meu e o dela, acompanharam os passos de vocês enquanto caminhavam discretamente para fora do salão. E não éramos os únicos. Dúzias de pescoços se viraram sem a menor discrição, os cochichos crescendo à medida que mais figuras austeras se juntavam à silenciosa comitiva. E eu fiquei com pena de Narcissa e de cada um que fora deixado de lado em prol de algo muito maior do que todos nós.

Eu não admiti a mim mesmo, mas, naquele dia, eu tive raiva do Lorde. Não podia dizer que estava surpreso, mas me surpreendi em me sentir _incomodado_. Afinal, eu mesmo pensava em me alistar. Porque era uma boa decisão. Porque o Lorde era um líder poderoso. Porque deixaria meus pais contentes e orgulhosos. Mas havia... havia mais uma coisa...

E vendo o grupo se afastar, eu descobri que a decisão estava tomada. Nunca fora tão simples. Eu não precisei pensar, medir prós e contras. Era apenas querer.

E eu queria fazer algo pelo mundo no qual acreditava. Eu queria deixar meus pais orgulhosos. Queria sumir para sempre com aquela sombra suja que meu irmão colocara sobre o nome dos Black.

Eu queria ficar perto de você.

—X—

**XIV.**_ 'Tira-me ao peito essas fatais / Garras que abrindo vão a minha dor já crua.'_

—X—

Em Hogwarts eu voltara a lhe escrever, desta vez sem esperar por respostas. Afinal, sabia o quanto você estava ocupado e quão arriscado era me contar qualquer coisa. Quão arriscada era a vida que você escolhera viver.

Praticamente todas as manhãs em Hogwarts nós éramos brindados por um discurso do diretor, censurando as ações do Lorde e de seus Comensais, dizendo que deveríamos ser bons uns com os outros e nos unirmos. E, a cada dia em que ele se levantava, pedindo a palavra com uma tossida discreta, eu sentia a minha garganta secar de medo. Medo por você.

Foi em uma das minhas cartas que eu passei todas as datas de nossas futuras visitas a Hogsmeade, na esperança de que eu pudesse vê-lo antes de julho. Mas no fundo, bem no fundo, eu não achava que você arriscasse aparecer nas proximidades da escola, mesmo que fosse por minha causa. Definitivamente eu não esperava encontrá-lo parado do outro lado da rua quando eu e um grupo de colegas saímos da Dedosdemel naquela manhã de sábado.

Nossos olhares se cruzaram e, com o coração aos solavancos, eu dispensei meus colegas com uma desculpa qualquer, esperando que todos eles tivessem entrado no _Três Vassouras _antes de caminhar — num passo que eu julguei tranqüilo e nada ansioso — na sua direção.

Um aceno rápido e discreto foi tudo que você fez antes de tomar o caminho que logo reconheci levar ao Cabeça de Javali. Eu estivera lá apenas uma vez, no meu quarto ano, pagando uma aposta que perdera para outro colega da Sonserina. Não gostava dali. Era freqüentado apenas por uma sorte de gente que minha mãe nunca permitiria chegar a meio quilômetro de distância da nossa casa. Não fiz qualquer comentário relativo a isso, mas um calafrio involuntário me subiu por cada vértebra da coluna ao sentir você colocar uma das mãos nos meus ombros e me conduzir em silêncio para dentro do lugar.

Além do barman e dois clientes que conversavam baixinho numa mesa afastada não havia mais ninguém por perto, e eu soltei a respiração devagar, um pouco mais aliviado. Corri os olhos de um lado para o outro, procurando por uma mesa menos empoeirada, mas você simplesmente me puxou na direção das escadas que conduziam aos quartos do primeiro andar. Engoli em seco e um nó se formou na minha garganta quando escutei o som da porta se fechando atrás de mim.

A sacola de doces nas minhas mãos parecia pesar uma tonelada e eu não conseguia me mexer. O quarto era pequeno. A janela de vidro embaçado não ajudava na fraca iluminação ambiente, sustentada por uma única lamparina acesa sobre uma mesa de dois lugares. Próxima a ela havia uma cama de solteiro, cujos lençóis revirados denunciavam que alguém passara aquela noite ali.

Indiferente a meus olhares questionadores, você se afastou na direção da mesa, puxando uma das cadeiras para que eu me sentasse. Larguei a sacola, que farfalhou de leve ao cair no chão, o colorido dos doces contrastando com a madeira empoeirada. Assisti em silêncio enquanto você despia a capa de viagem comprida, largando-a sobre o encosto da cama e em seguida conjurava uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada e dois copos de cobre. Soltei outro suspiro de alívio. Você riu.

"Achou que eu te faria beber whisky de fogo? Se bem me lembro, você não agüentou bem da última vez..."

Estendi a mão sobre a mesa e segurei o copo com força. Minhas bochechas queimavam. Eu não tinha coragem de encará-lo. Coragem nenhuma.

"E você se aproveitou bastante daquela vez, não é mesmo?" O sarcasmo na minha voz até poderia ter tido algum efeito, caso a minha mão não estivesse tremendo tanto. Você então me segurou pelo queixo, forçando meu rosto para cima. Sua expressão longe de ser lida ou decifrada era bem próxima do que eu poderia chamar de apatia.

"Eu não me aproveitei. Eu nunca me aproveitaria de você."

Os cantos dos meus lábios tremeram de leve enquanto eu fazia força para não sorrir. Você sequer se deu a esse trabalho e soltou meu queixo, servindo cerveja em nossos copos e levantando o seu numa espécie de brinde.

"À Morte, Pequeno Rei. A mais inexorável de todas as bênçãos".

Assisti a você virar o conteúdo num só gole e tentei imitá-lo, mas não consegui. Havia algo de perturbador naquela frase e não apenas na frase_ em si_, mas na maneira como você a proferiu, como se ela fosse algo... _belo_. Eu coloquei o copo sobre a mesa novamente, minhas sobrancelhas unidas em confusão. Você não se abalou e chegou a servir outra dose para si antes de voltar a me encarar.

"Quer saber por que estou aqui hoje?"

Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente, sem perceber que agarrara as bordas da mesa com uma das mãos.

"Porque eu matei um bruxo. Um bruxo importante. Um político. Ele tinha uma esposa e dois filhos pequenos, nenhum com idade para freqüentar Hogwarts. A família precisava dele mais do que tudo no mundo e, mesmo assim, eu o matei. Sem piedade. Sem remorso. Já pensou nisso?"

_Não._

"Ser um Comensal da Morte significa poder." Você continuou, seu tom de voz inalterado. "Um poder enorme. O poder _sobre _a morte. Sabe o que é ter nas suas mãos uma vida intocável e então tirá-la de quem mais precisa dela, num piscar de olhos? Não, claro que você não sabe. E eu vim aqui hoje para lhe dizer isso: não se aliste aos Comensais. Você _não quer_ ter esse poder."

Os nós dos meus dedos estavam brancos, tamanha a força com a qual eu me agarrava à beirada da mesa. Era como se eu tivesse medo de cair e não me levantar nunca mais.

"Sua prima Bellatrix intercedeu pessoalmente junto ao Lorde e ele se mostrou satisfeito com a sua vontade de se alistar à nossa causa." Você se levantou, o copo seguro numa das mãos e começou a caminhar sem rumo pelo quarto. "Mas há algo que você precisa saber. Não existe volta. Eles irão pedir que você faça coisas que aprendeu a vida inteira que _não_ se deve fazer. E você _vai _gostar. Vai gostar de sentir a indescritível euforia ao dizer _as palavras_ e ver o corpo tombar sem vida diante dos seus olhos. Vai sentir o poder na palma das mãos e vai querer usá-lo outra vez e outra. E então mais uma."

Meus olhos estavam arregalados agora. Você baixara o copo ao lado da garrafa, já pela metade, e voltara a se sentar, me encarando, seus braços apoiados sobre a superfície lisa.

"Mas um dia, como este, você vai olhar para alguém do outro lado da mesa e se perguntar: _e se fosse ele? Eu teria coragem? Eu faria sem hesitar?_" Seus olhos se fecharam apenas por um instante e então você os abriu novamente, mas desta vez eles pareciam perdidos e desfocados. Melancólicos.

"Você está bêbado." E a minha voz estava trêmula. Se era medo ou ansiedade eu nunca soube.

"Durante sete anos eu lhe dei conselhos disfarçados de parábolas e frases feitas, Regulus Black." E o brilho dos seus olhos mudara. Agora eles pareciam perigosos. Implacáveis. Inexoráveis. _Como a morte._ "Eu estou sendo direto agora. Não se aliste aos Comensais por um capricho."

"Não é um capricho." Retorqui, impaciente. "É tão difícil acreditar que eu possa ter interesses genuínos? Será que você me tem em tão baixa-estima assim?"

Você balançou a cabeça, aparentemente desolado, sem saber que caminho tomar.

"Seja lá o que tem em mente, não vale a pena. Você tem um bom nome, uma boa família. _Tem um futuro_. Você não precisa acabar como eu."

"Por que não? Eu gosto de você. Quero ficar perto de você."

O silêncio que se seguiu às minhas palavras foram pontuados pelas trocas de olhares mais constrangedoras de toda a minha curta existência. Imagens de nós dois surgindo dentro da minha cabeça sem que eu pudesse controlar, imagens _minhas_ no quarto, à noite, enquanto eu pensava em você e me tocava, sozinho. De alguma forma eu sabia que você estava vendo tudo aquilo. Eu senti meu rosto ruborizar, mas foi você quem desviou os olhos primeiro.

"Você não quis dizer isso." E a sua voz era mais do que séria. Era cautelosa.

"Eu quis e você sabe que eu quis. Sempre soube. Todas as vezes que olhou nos meus olhos você soube o quanto eu me importava, me preocupava, o quanto eu _queria_. Mas sempre ignorou isso, talvez..." e a minha voz ficou mais baixa à medida que sua expressão se tornava mais e mais severa. "Talvez eu estivesse certo no final das contas..."

"Certo sobre o quê?"

Ergui a cabeça, meu olhar firme a despeito do nó que eu sentia pouco a pouco voltar a se formar na garganta. Mas eu não consegui disfarçar a voz embargada que usei para dizer o que deveria ter dito há muito, muito tempo.

"Sobre eu gostar de alguém que não dá a mínima para mim."

Você ficou parado durante quase um minuto inteiro para então se levantar bruscamente, empurrando a mesa de lado. Instintivamente, também fiquei de pé, procurando pela minha varinha para então lembrar que a deixara junto com a sacola de doces, longe do alcance de meus dedos. Dei dois passos hesitantes para trás, sem desgrudar meus olhos dos seus, mas não demorei a sentir minhas costas batendo contra a parede. Fim da linha. Você estava muito perto agora e eu senti medo. Eu sabia que passara dos limites.

Mas em vez de puxar sua varinha para me azarar ou coisa pior você ergueu a mão vazia no ar, acertando o lado esquerdo da minha face com força. E, no instante seguinte, seus dedos já estavam firmes nos meus antebraços para me impedir de revidar. Me impedindo de perder o controle como você acabara de perder. Era a primeira vez que alguém me batia e eu não sabia como reagir. Não sabia se eu deveria revidar na mesma moeda ou xingar cada uma das suas gerações passadas e futuras. Só sabia que nenhuma delas era a reação que _você esperava_. Você queria ser surpreendido. E eu não sabia como.

"Pense." E longe de estar fria a sua voz parecia mais acolhedora do que eu jamais ouvira antes. "Você quer mesmo arriscar o seu pescoço por algo que nem sabe o que é? Você vira e me diz: _'eu gosto de você e se você for até o inferno eu vou junto!'_, mas pense. Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Consegue ouvir a si mesmo? Vê como soa tolo? Irresponsável? As coisas não vão funcionar assim quando você tiver _isto_ no seu braço!"

Você me soltou apenas por um instante para puxar a manga e exibir a marca outra vez, aproximando-a do meu rosto até tocar nele. Dava para escutar as batidas do seu coração e isso me deu uma enorme vontade de rir porque eu compreendi que, no final das contas, você também tinha medo e não sabia o que fazer. E não era um medo qualquer. Aquela covardia barata de quem só quer mesmo salvar a própria pele e deixar que o resto do mundo se exploda. Era um medo quase _nobre_. E aquilo era a coisa mais... mais...

"O que é tão engraçado?" E a sua voz tinha um quê de impaciência que me fez rir com mais força ainda. Eu senti suas mãos me apertarem novamente, me forçando a encará-lo, minha face esquerda queimando. Eu o surpreendera. Eu rira. Eu havia entendido.

"Você. _Você_, Severus. Faz esse discurso tentando me impedir de fazer o que _eu quero fazer _apenas para não me colocar em perigo. Por que não diz de uma vez que está preocupado?"

"Pensei que achasse que eu não me importava."

"Não." Sorri novamente e balancei a cabeça, me desvencilhando de você, desta vez sem encontrar resistência alguma. Caminhei até a cama e me sentei nela, voltando a erguer o rosto, o encarando. "É diferente. Você se importa, mas _não_ quer se importar, será que não entende?"

Mais silêncio. Era tão estranho. Normalmente eu não deixava os outros mudos e sem reação. Bom, ninguém podia _me_ culpar. Parece que eu aprendera com você.

"O que eu quero não lhe diz respeito, Pequeno Rei."

"Ora vamos." Rodei os olhos. As suas esquivas até que tinham um certo charme, mas podiam se tornar cansativas com o tempo. O tempo. _Será que nós teríamos tempo?_, eu pensei. "Você veio até aqui para tentar me convencer que eu não devo virar um Comensal, porque me acha incapaz de lidar com esse poder e..."

"Eu não disse isso."

"Se não é isso, o quê é? Acha que eu posso ser morto ou coisa assim?"

Você caminhou em passos largos e apoiou as mãos nos meus joelhos, dobrando o corpo e olhando dentro dos meus olhos em desafio.

"E se for isso, o que você vai fazer a respeito?"

Afastei suas mãos com um tapa de leve. Você se ergueu sem desviar o olhar, os braços ameaçando se cruzarem sobre o peito. Inspirei fundo uma, duas...

Três vezes.

_Se podia ser a qualquer momento, por que não agora?_

Icei o corpo até encostar na parede, as pernas estendidas sobre o colchão. Trouxe os joelhos junto ao rosto, encostando a testa neles e inspirando fundo para tomar coragem. Afastei as pernas devagar, sentindo o tecido das calças repuxarem minha pele. Abaixei as mãos e mordi o lábio inferior. Tenho quase certeza de que fechei os olhos, mas poderia jurar que te vi empalidecer quando eu abri o primeiro botão da minha camisa.

—X—

**XV.**_ 'Como se essa palavra escassa que ali disse / Toda sua alma resumisse.'_

—X—

Ninguém jamais me tocara daquela forma antes. Aliás, de forma alguma. Meus pais não foram os mais carinhosos dos pais, embora isso não tivesse nada a ver com amor ou mesmo respeito. Já Sirius erguera a mão para mim mais vezes do que eu poderia contar, embora nunca tivesse ido em frente com nenhuma de suas ameaças. E imagino que ele também fosse, mesmo que indiretamente, o responsável por estudante nenhum ter tentando algo contra mim durante meus anos em Hogwarts. Sua fama de encrenqueiro estava à frente da verdade sobre a relação entre nós não ser _tão_ amigável assim. Os sobrenomes falavam mais alto do que os boatos. Era seguro ser um Black quando se tinha um irmão como Sirius.

E eu nunca demonstrei interesse por ninguém em especial. Não foi de propósito, entretanto. Até meus quatorze anos as pretendentes que almejavam o sobrenome Black só tinham olhos para Sirius. O mais velho, o mais bonito, o herdeiro por direito. E mesmo depois dele cair em desgraça, poucas foram aquelas a voltarem seus rostos na minha direção. Eu, porém, nunca me importei com nenhuma delas e seu mal disfarçado interesse. Sabia que _sim_, meus pais esperavam que, — agora que Sirius era peça fora do tabuleiro — eu escolhesse uma moça de boa família e continuasse com a linhagem dos Black. _Toujours Pur_.

E talvez isso também tenha se tornado uma das razões, _na maior das razões_,para que eu estivesse aqui, hoje, neste quarto, deitado nesta cama, o braço esquerdo erguido acima dos meus olhos acinzentados.

Eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar de admirá-la.

A marca. A Marca Negra.

Já tinham se passado várias horas desde a cerimônia, mas minha pele ainda ardia debaixo da caveira e da cobra. E, se fechasse os olhos, eu poderia desenhar os contornos da figura com a ponta dos dedos. Como agora. O quarto já escurecera totalmente. Não se escutava o menor ruído. Todos estavam fora em missão.

'_Ainda há muito que fazer'_ foi o que o Lorde dissera antes de te pedir que me trouxesse até aqui. Você não disse uma só palavra durante todo o trajeto. Não me olhou nos olhos uma única vez e sequer respondeu quando tentei agradecer por ter me acompanhado. Então deu as costas para se juntar aos outros e me deixou sozinho com os pensamentos que me consumiram nas horas seguintes. Era óbvio que depois de quase seis meses de encontros rápidos e furtivos em Hogsmeade você desistira de tentar _me _fazer desistir, mas, talvez, lá no fundo, você achasse que na hora 'H' eu recolheria o braço e não deixaria que _Ele_ me marcasse.

Mesmo no escuro eu fechei os olhos e lembrei da dor. A sensação do calor sendo pouco a pouco sugado de todas as partes do meu corpo, percorrendo cada centímetro de carne e pele até alcançar o braço. Tinha sido quase insuportável, mas eu suportei. Não houve gritos, somente fogo e sangue. O vermelho de ambos se misturando, convergindo e intercalando até se transformarem no negro da Marca.

"Satisfeito?"

Levantei da cama num salto, apoiando meu corpo sobre o braço esquerdo. E soltei um gemido baixo, quase estrangulado, quando senti a marca arder.

"Dói, é, eu sei."

Apertei os olhos, tentando enxergar na penumbra do quarto. A luz que entrava pela soleira da porta era tão insuficiente quanto suas palavras. Não era a primeira vez que nós nos encontrávamos numa situação como aquela. Meus olhos procurando os seus sem encontrar um alicerce onde eu pudesse me apoiar.

Senti o colchão afundando e instintivamente me afastei de você, as costas contra a parede. O quarto estava tão frio quanto seus dedos que se fecharam ao redor do meu pulso. A manga de minha camisa foi puxada sem delicadeza. Eu sabia que você encarava o lugar da Marca sem piscar. Dava para _sentir_ o calor dos seus olhos em mim.

"_Lumus_."

Cerrei as pálpebras instintivamente para em seguida abri-las devagar, me acostumando aos poucos à luz da sua varinha. Devagar também voltei o rosto para você, que acabara de subir os dedos do meu punho até a Marca, acariciando-a sem força.

"Satisfeito?" Você repetiu, sua voz parecendo tão machucada quanto a minha pele.

Soltei um suspiro fundo, daqueles que deixam escapar no ar todas as palavras que gostaríamos de dizer e não sabemos como. Mas, talvez, você fosse capaz de escutá-las porque, em vez de insistir numa pergunta cuja resposta eu não conhecia, você simplesmente segurou meu braço e começou a murmurar algo que quase se parecia com uma canção de ninar. Um rumorejo que me deixou de corpo leve, a dor diminuindo sensivelmente. Sorri sem querer sorrir e balancei a cabeça sem saber o que mais esperar.

"Obrigado." Disse e pousei uma mão sobre a sua, apertando seus dedos entre os meus. Você balançou a cabeça em desalento e também suspirou, mas sem deixar palavras no ar, apenas uma sensação de perda tão grande que me fez sentir algo que poderia ser chamado de angústia, mas que não era. Era mais fundo. Era pior.

"Não há volta."

Era para sempre.

"Eu sei."

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns instantes e então larguei seus dedos, subindo minhas mãos e segurando seu rosto entre elas. Pela primeira vez naquele dia você me encarou de verdade e nos seus olhos eu pude sentir a vontade de chorar espelhada. Refletida. Uma vontade que eu sabia, você nunca, _nunca_ saciaria. Porque lágrimas não resolviam problemas. Elas os criavam.

"Regulus..." Agora, além dos seus olhos, sua voz também o denunciava e eu não queria ouvi-lo porque, afinal, eu não era forte o bastante. E só havia um modo de parar com tudo. De acabar com as palavras não pronunciadas, com o choro reprimido, com aquela sensação de perda desamparada, sem nome e sem solução.

"Você não se arrepende?"

E eu fechei os olhos, aproximando meu rosto do seu e me deixei levar depois de responder um simples '_não'_.

—X—

**XVI.**_ 'A porta escancaro, acho a noite somente/ somente a noite, e nada mais.'_

—X—

"Vamos! Levante-se! Acha que os soldadinhos de Dumbledore vão esperar até que você se recomponha antes de atacarem novamente?"

Não havia uma única parte do meu corpo que não clamasse de dor. Não que eu imaginasse uma vida fácil, depois de ganhar a Marca, mas a verdade é que eu nunca conhecera _aquele_ lado de Bellatrix. Para mim ela sempre fora apenas a prima mais velha, que a gente respeita e, de certa forma, teme. E mesmo sabendo que Bella era uma das mais entusiastas seguidoras do Lorde, eu nunca pensaria na minha prima como alguém tão... _extremista_. Sua força de vontade parecia inesgotável e sua devoção ao Lorde às vezes chegava a me assustar. E eu até arriscaria cogitar que ela não era exatamente a pessoa mais sã da face da Terra se já não soubesse que a própria Bellatrix, assim como você, era perita naquela estranha capacidade de ler meus pensamentos. Definitivamente, havia coisas que ela não precisava saber.

Foi com dificuldade que eu me coloquei de pé novamente. O brilho dos olhos de minha prima mais intensos do que a própria luz que emanava da varinha dela. Engoli em seco, desviando de uma rajada rubra que estourou o arco sustentador do teto bem acima das nossas cabeças. Ergui os braços instintivamente, numa tentativa inútil de me proteger, enquanto Bellatrix conjurava um campo de força para repelir a chuva de pedras que caíram sobre nós.

"Em guarda, moleque!" Escutei ela gritar para em seguida, com um aceno rápido, fazer com que todas as pedras no chão se voltassem contra mim em alta velocidade. Revidei com outro feitiço, transformando as pedras em uma enorme nuvem poeira.

Bellatrix sorriu meio de lado, um sinal de aprovação, ao mesmo tempo em que dava outro passo adiante, continuando a lutar. O fogo em seus olhos era cada vez maior e mais brilhante. Sua mão se movia para cima e para baixo com tanta rapidez que eu só conseguia distinguir um giro de uma estocada da varinha quando os efeitos do feitiço não pronunciado se tornavam visíveis, quando eu os sentia na minha pele. Jamais conseguiria vencê-la assim. Minha energia ia se esgotando pouco a pouco e logo não teria sequer forças para me manter de pé.

Olhei para os lados, procurando pela saída daquela situação. A galeria onde estávamos se estendia por dezenas de metros, tanto para a direita quanto para a esquerda. Dúzias de novatos, como eu, treinando todos as horas do dia. Durante as duas primeiras semanas de treinamento reconheci vários ex-colegas de Hogwarts, inclusive alunos de outras casas, além da Sonserina. Bellatrix fizera questão de ser a veterana responsável por mim desde o princípio e, se por algum instante eu achei que isso me deixaria fora de perigo, mudei de idéia depois de meia hora sob a mira de sua varinha. Bella me fazia treinar horas afinco, sem pausa para coisa alguma. Agüentei pouco mais de cinco horas no primeiro dia, antes de desmaiar exausto e ser carregado para meu dormitório, onde acordei e encontrei você sentado na cama ao lado. Eu tentei sorrir, mas até fazer isso me causava dor.

"_Parabéns,"_ seu tom de voz fora o mais próximo do que eu podia chamar de bem-humorado, embora, no fundo, você parecesse aborrecido com alguma coisa. _"Acho que você bateu um recorde. Dizem que o primeiro pupilo de Bellatrix quase enlouqueceu e tentou desistir depois de duas horas de treinamento."_

Eu levantara, rangendo os dentes e apoiando as costas no travesseiro. Balancei a cabeça antes de voltar a encará-lo.

"_Ela deve ter pego mais leve comigo só porque eu sou da família..."_

"_Bellatrix não pega leve com _ninguém_."_ Você me interrompera, estalando a língua com um quê de impaciência. _"Até Rodolphus evita enfurecê-la. Isso já virou uma piada entre os Comensais. Ninguém se mete com Bellatrix. Ela só se curva perante o Lorde."_

Era provavelmente a primeira vez que eu ouvia você falar de alguém daquela forma, embora houvesse algo de irônico no seu tom de voz.

"_E você?"_ Eu perguntara, sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue na boca. _"Também tem medo dela?"_

Suas sobrancelhas se uniram formando uma única linha, negra e estreita.

"Eu a respeito. Bellatrix é devota à causa. É a mais devota de todos. Ela é essencial para nossa vitória, uma excelente duelista e eficaz oclumente--"

"_Oclumente?"_ Eu franzira o cenho, confuso.

Evitei sorrir quando você mordeu o lábio inferior e inspirou fundo, desviando os olhos dos meus.

"_Peritos em Oclumência, a magia contra a penetração externa da mente. Um bom oclumente quase sempre sabe quando alguém está mentindo para ele, sabe disfarçar os próprios pensamentos... é muito útil. O Lorde das Trevas é o mais soberbo oclumente do qual já se ouviu falar."_

"Mais que Dumbledore?"

Eu devia estar com os olhos arregalados e parecer muito com uma criança que encantada, acabava de descobrir a distância da Terra ao Sol, porque você deu um sorrisinho enviesado e balançou a cabeça antes de responder.

"_Como você sabe que Dumbledore é oclumente?"_

"_Bem," _foi a minha vez de sorrir meio de lado. _"Sirius é um excelente mentiroso, mas nunca conseguiu mentir para Dumbledore. Ele dizia que o diretor sempre sabia quando ele estava tentando enganá-lo."_

Suas sobrancelhas erguidas denotavam surpresa. _"Nunca imaginei que vocês dois tivessem esse tipo de conversa."_

"_Nós não tínhamos",_ eu abaixara a cabeça e desviara o olhar, dando de ombros. _"Mas, morando na mesma casa, às vezes escutamos _coisas_."_

Você desceu uma das sobrancelhas, parecendo divertido. E curioso.

"_Coisas?"_

Esbocei um sorriso rápido que desapareceu tão logo a dor voltou a me assaltar.

"Coisas de família. Coisas dos quais não falamos, simplesmente sabemos."

Você acenou em concordância e voltou a olhar para frente. Ficou em silêncio por quase um minuto inteiro, antes de voltar o rosto e perguntar:

"_Ele, o seu irmão... ele sabe?" _Sua voz estava baixa, como se você não quisesse realmente ter feito aquela pergunta.

"_Sobre...?"_

"_Nós?_"

Eu sorrira, sem graça, espantado por ter sido justamente _você_ o primeiro a colocar o que quer que tínhamos em palavras. _Nós_. Uma palavra tão pequena e tão complicada. _Se Sirius sabia?_ É possível. Talvez por isso ele te odiasse tanto. Sirius, porém, não tinha mais o direito de agir como o irmão mais velho. Ele perdera seu lugar na família. Perdera seu poder sobre mim.

"Regulus Black, REAJA! Não me obrigue a usar uma imperdoável contra você!"

Desde seus doze, treze anos Sirius censurara as escolhas de Bellatrix e, possivelmente, devia me amaldiçoar por essas mesmas razões hoje também. Não que isso importasse. Não agora. Nossos caminhos eram diferentes e com alguma sorte não se cruzariam, mas... ver Bellatrix brandindo a varinha contra mim, sem dó, sem piedade, me fez pensar, Severus... pensar no que você me dissera meses atrás. E se fosse Sirius, do outro lado da mesa? Será que eu teria coragem de dizer as duas palavras e acabar com tudo? Ele, afinal, era meu irmão. Não importava o que acontecera. _Era meu irmão._ Mesmo que fosse um traidor de sangue, um bastardo idiota...

"_Estupefaça_!"

Senti minhas costas baterem contra o chão de pedra dura e fria antes da inconsciência tomar conta do meu corpo quase que instantaneamente. Eu deveria aprender com Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela não teria dó de ninguém, eu tinha certeza. Mas, e você? Se estivesse no lugar dela, Severus? Você faria, _sem hesitar_?

Eu tinha certeza de que existiam coisas mais importantes do que a causa em si, mas eu não sabia se, para você, eu era uma dessas coisas.

—X—

**XVII.**_ 'Mas o silêncio amplo e calado/ Calado fica; a quietação quieta;'_

—X—

Quando você me disse que matar significava poder eu não acreditei. Nunca imaginei que levantar a varinha e dizer duas palavras realmente fosse me colocar num degrau acima dos outros. Sempre tive consciência de que a morte fazia parte da vida. Que, assim como meus pais me trouxeram para este mundo, sempre havia a possibilidade de alguém se tornar o responsável por me tirar dele. Não que eu ficasse muito tempo pensando a respeito da minha própria morte. Quando se tem pouco mais de dezoito anos, a morte parece apenas uma palavra forte que as pessoas evitam dizer. Mas hoje eu vi essa tal morte pela primeira vez e _pelas costas_, porque fui eu quem a chamei.

A missão fora um sucesso, apesar de tudo. E uma grande covardia também. _Cinco contra dois? _Confesso ainda estar surpreso. Nunca imaginei que um irmão fosse defender outro daquela maneira e foi num silêncio quase respeitoso que eu assisti a Dolohov e ao filho dos Crouch duelarem contra os gêmeos Prewett.

Eu não pretendia interferir; aliás, sequer tinha ordens para tanto, mas, quando um deles nocauteou Crouch e se voltou para mim, não tive escolha. De costas para o irmão, meu adversário brandia a varinha sem parar, rebatendo todas as azarações que eu invocava, uma atrás da outra. Havia um estranho brilho nos olhos dele, um brilho tão intenso que me espantou, pois era de uma vivacidade absolutamente diferente daquele que eu vira incontáveis vezes nos olhos de minha prima Bellatrix.

O gêmeo Prewett parecia totalmente entregue à luta, como se não se importasse em sair vivo dela, como de fato, não saiu. Mas o brilho dos olhos dele, longe de parecer insano e desvairado, era de uma magnitude imensamente forte, quase ofuscante. Estava decidido a morrer se fosse preciso, mas não sem levar pelo menos um de nós com ele. Tão decidido, aliás, que eu devo a você o fato de ainda estar aqui. Porque se você e Karkaroff não tivessem chegado, talvez os gêmeos ainda estivessem vivos, lutando tão bravamente quanto lutaram até o fim. Até eu ter sido afastado da batalha pelos seus braços e, após alguns instantes de inconsciência, me recuperar a tempo de aproveitar a distração dos irmãos e proferir a maldição que matou o primeiro deles.

E foi em silêncio que eu assisti ao brilho dos olhos do outro gêmeo aumentar na mesma proporção que ele gritava. E também foi em silêncio que eu me senti mal em ser o responsável por aqueles gritos. Porque eu sabia, entre outras coisas, que Sirius _jamais_ gritaria daquela forma se eu fosse o cadáver a seus pés.

Eu não me senti forte ou poderoso ao causar a dor de uma pessoa daquela forma. Eu me senti pequeno. _Vulnerável_. Mas descobri no final que, de uma certa forma, você estava mesmo certo. Certo quando insinuou que matar era simples e fácil.

Foi simples não olhar para o corpo do gêmeo morto. Foi fácil ignorar o sentimento de devastação que me assolava enquanto eu ouvia os gritos do outro irmão aumentarem mais e mais. E foi mais simples ainda erguer a varinha e silenciar aqueles gritos.

Mas só eu sei o quão difícil foi te encarar e ver apenas decepção nos seus olhos.

—X—

**XVIII.**_ 'Com longo olhar escruto a sombra / Que me amedronta, que me assombra.'_

—X—

As pupilas dos gêmeos Prewett tinham perdido todo o brilho e agora me encaravam através de um espelho, brancas e leitosas. Sem vida. Eu não conseguia mexer os braços ou mesmo fechar os olhos. Não era capaz de fazer nenhum único movimento que me impedisse de encarar aquelas almas presas no vidro.

Pelo que pareceram horas eu senti como se o meu corpo tivesse sido paralisado por um feitiço e por cada uma daquelas horas eu fui obrigado a ficar de frente, reto, sem sequer piscar.

O formato do rosto deles era idêntico, assim como a cor dos cabelos que pouco a pouco se tornaram cinzas. Foi quando eu reparei que as mãos de um dos gêmeos tinham sido cortadas na altura de seus pulsos e que o sangue rubro escorrendo pela borda do espelho era a única cor daquele grotesco retrato. E eu teria me perguntado como aquilo acontecera se no instante seguinte não tivesse ficado sem ar ao ver a adaga negra que o outro irmão segurava nas suas próprias mãos, pálidas e intactas.

Foi naquela hora que eu finalmente consegui me mexer, mas quando tentei dar um passo para trás e me afastar do espelho eu senti alguma coisa me mantendo parado. Abaixei o rosto, o coração batendo rápido, mas não me surpreendi em encontrar as duas mãos cortadas segurando meus braços com força.

Voltei os olhos para o espelho. O irmão que segurava a adaga estendeu uma de suas mãos, um convite mudo para que eu me juntasse a eles. O outro gêmeo começou a golpear o vidro que nos separava, erguendo os tocos dos braços e manchando a transparência de vermelho. Em seguida eu senti as mãos que me seguravam reagirem, me puxando para dentro do espelho. Gritei alto antes de cerrar as pálpebras, escutando o som do vidro se partindo em pedaços, sentindo meu corpo sem peso, como se estivesse caindo sobre o nada. Então minha voz sumiu e quando finalmente consegui abrir meus olhos foi que eu encontrei os seus.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns instantes, minha respiração rápida e pesada, a sua normal e controlada, como sempre.

"Você estava gritando." Sua voz saiu baixa. Tranqüila.

"Eu tive um pesadelo." Respondi sem conseguir formular nada menos óbvio.

Você balançou a cabeça e em silêncio se afastou na direção da sua cama, encostada na parede oposta. Os cobertores amarrotados indicavam que você estivera dormindo. Eu provavelmente te acordara com meus gritos, mas não consegui me sentir culpado por isso.

"Eu te disse." Você se sentou na sua cama, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos, o rosto seguro nas mãos, me encarando meio de lado.

"Você não disse que era tão ruim assim."

Você deu de ombros.

"Não é. Não para mim."

"Eu nem os conhecia."

"Seria pior se conhecesse."

Espalmei as mãos sobre o colchão para me erguer e reparei que meus lençóis estavam todos emaranhados junto aos pés da cama. Coloquei uma das mãos na testa, sentindo o suor frio grudar pele contra pele. Soltei um suspiro e olhei na direção da porta, preocupado. _Há quanto tempo eu estava gritando? E se tivesse acordado os outros?_

"Está imperturbada."

Voltei a te encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

"Ninguém pode nos ouvir."

Concordei com um aceno e sentei na cama, sentindo um arrepio se espalhar por todo o corpo quando meus pés descalços tocaram o chão de pedra fria. À medida que minha consciência ia voltando e tomando forma eu sentia a raiva crescendo. Você não estava no quarto quando eu retornara depois de encontrar o Lorde, onde ele me parabenizara por ter acabado com dois membros da tal Ordem da Fênix. Sozinho eu adormecera quase que imediatamente e acabara sonhando com... _eles_.

Balancei a cabeça, irritado. Eu não tinha por que sentir culpa. Era uma guerra. Alguns ganhavam, outros perdiam. Alguns morriam e outros...

"Você sabe por que eu não queria que você se alistasse, não sabe, Regulus?"

Ergui os olhos e reparei que você usava apenas calças escuras e que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, os fios negros dos seus cabelos quase tocando os ombros tão pálidos quanto seu peito.

"Durante todos esses anos eu o observei, esperando encontrar uma resposta. Uma resposta para uma pergunta que eu nunca tive coragem de formular."

Engoli em seco, preocupado demais em tentar não piscar para lembrar de respirar normalmente.

"Que pergunta?"

Você torceu os lábios num sorrisinho enviesado e fez que 'não' com a cabeça.

"Não há pergunta. Nunca houve. Eu só precisava de uma razão para poder seguir seus passos sem culpa. Eu achava, Regulus, que você tinha algo a me dizer e que eu só precisava estudá-lo tempo o bastante para descobrir o que era. Eu pensava que você era diferente. _Especial_."

E o sorrisinho enviesado se foi, dando lugar a uma expressão sombria. Desapontada.

"Eu nunca imaginei, em todos esses anos, que um dia eu iria olhar para você e ver um espelho."

_Continua...

* * *

_

**¹ **Verso do "Soneto da Desesperança" de Vinícius de Moraes.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**(x)** Hey, pessoas, como vão? Melhor do que nossos dois sonserinos, aposto! Eu sei, mas é um fato: a garota aqui NÃO sabe escrever histórias em que os personagens são simplesmente felizes para sempre. Isso não funciona mais comigo, _so sorry_. Agora, devo confessar que estou surpresa com o retorno desta fanfic. Sim, porque, apesar de poucas, as _reviews_ que alguns deixaram foram as mais 'completas' que eu já recebi na vida, com bastante conteúdo e não apenas um básico: _'Adorei, por favor continue postando!'_ (e não, eu não tenho NADA contra esse tipo de review, mas às vezes a gente sente falta de 'detalhes' a mais, sabem?). Em resumo: meu **MUITO OBRIGADA** a todos que estão lendo, especialmente a _gutinha_, _Caliope Amphora_, _kazahaya_, _Pandora lll_, _Dressa_, _Luiza_, _bruna-almofadinhas_, _maryee_, _Clara dos Anjos_, _meryyrem_, _Ana K13 Poste_, _Maaya M._, _Bruna F._, _Lily Carroll_ e _Shaka Dirk_ que deixaram comentários tão lindos que me deixaram TÃO lufa!

**(x)** Aliás, eu fico TÃO contente que vocês estejam gostando do Snape (até rimô, xD!). Tipo, dá um medo DESTE tamanho escrever o cara. A gente nunca sabe quando pode exagerar demais ou de menos. E que bom que gostaram do beijo, da cena em que o Sirius vai embora de casa e daquela com as sombras na parede, também adorei escrevê-las (independente do trabalho que deram!). Espero que curtam esse capítulo, que aliás está maior do que o original. Eu tirei essas duas últimas cenas do começo do quarto capítulo original e passei para o final do terceiro. E por quê? 1º) Por que o último capítulo era muito grande, denso e pesado (não que ele tenha ficado pequeno ou menos denso por isso, mas...); 2º) Porque ficou bem melhor acabar _ali_, não?

**(x)** Eu fiz uma capa nova para a fanfic, está lá no meu profile. Os atores que ilustram a mesma são o **Norman Reedus** (o fulaninho de capuz negro do vídeo citado nas notas do 1º capítulo) e o próprio **Alan Rickman**. Ficou legal, eu acho. Vão lá ver. xD

**(x)** Por hoje é só. Fico esperando pelos comentários de vocês e, assim... dependendo da vossa colaboração, quem sabe euzinha aqui não poste a última parte ainda essa semana, hum? _Hum_? (#sorriso de tubarão#)


	4. Que seja infinito enquanto dure

_"Now I'm breaking down your door,  
to try to save your swollen face.  
Though I don't like you anymore.  
You're lying, trying, waste of space.  
My oh my, a song to say goodbye.  
Before our innocence was lost,  
you were always one of those blessed with luck 7's.  
And the voice that made me cry."  
_(Agora eu estou derrubando a sua porta,  
para tentar salvar seu rosto inchado.  
Embora eu não goste mais de você.  
Você está mentindo, tentando inutilmente.  
Oh, uma canção para dizer adeus.  
Antes da nossa inocência ser perdida,  
você era um desses sempre abençoados com a sorte grande.  
E a voz que me fazia chorar.)  
— **Song to Say Goodbye (Placebo)**

**

* * *

**

**Parte Quatro:  
**"Que seja infinito enquanto dure." **¹**

**

* * *

**

—X—

**XIX.**_ 'Por esse céu que além se estende/ Pelo Deus que ambos adoramos, fala,'_

—X—

Era preciso ser muito corajoso para tomar uma decisão e mais corajoso ainda para admitir que essa decisão estava errada. E eu nunca fui corajoso. Talvez um pouco mais inconseqüente do que deveria ser, mas isso estava bem mais próximo da ansiedade do que da bravura. Eu não sabia se chegaria o dia em que eu diria aquilo em voz alta. Eu não sabia, nem tinha certeza se realmente estava... _arrependido_.

Você me avisara, sim, e fez questão de me lembrar disto, esfregando as palavras na minha cara na noite que se seguiu à morte dos Prewett. Eu jamais achei que sentiria raiva de você, mas eu senti. Senti porque, aparentemente, você estava mais preocupado em provar que estava certo e isso... _isso_ eu não podia aceitar. Eu não estava errado, Severus. E nem arrependido. Tudo só era... confuso demais.

Como hoje, aqui, nesta... _Igreja_? Sim. É como os trouxas chamam esses santuários de pedra, com cruzes e estátuas. Eu lembrava de algumas xilogravuras de igrejas nos velhos livros da biblioteca dos Black, que contavam a história da tal Inquisição, caça às bruxas, seja lá o que nome que se dá. Tudo muito antigo. Tudo muito velho.

Não sabia se gostava daquele lugar, nem sabia direito o que estávamos fazendo lá. Eu sempre tive a nítida sensação de que o Lorde nunca era muito claro sobre as missões que nos incumbia. Parecia até que...

_Não._

Eu não devia ficar levantando hipóteses desta forma. Era óbvio que o Lorde tinha suas razões para não dizer _todos _os detalhes de _tudo_ a _todos_ nós. Era verdade que alguns sempre pareciam saber de coisas que os outros não sabiam, mas, talvez, ele apenas quisesse que nós aprendêssemos a lidar com o elemento surpresa. Entretanto, havia uma parte de mim, bem pequena, porém consideravelmente barulhenta, que não achava aquilo uma boa idéia. Nós arriscávamos o pescoço pelo Lorde todos os dias e o mínimo que se poderia esperar em troca era alguma demonstração de confiança.

O fato era que, desde que nós dois tínhamos brigado, eu não conseguia mais me segurar em outra razão forte o bastante para me manter firme na causa. Lógico que eu continuava acreditando no que o Lorde pregava, mas eu não precisava matar dois irmãos a sangue-frio só porque eu não gostava de trouxas ou sangues-ruins. Era, de uma certa forma, uma guerra inútil por uma razão inútil. A maioria daqueles que se reuniam ao redor do Lorde sequer faziam isso por respeito ou devoção. A maioria tinha medo. O Lorde era forte e poderoso e algumas vezes eu poderia jurar que ele irradiava uma aura de imortalidade, tão forte e palpável quanto as pedras daquela igreja.

Aparentemente se tratava de uma cerimônia de batismo. No altar um homem segurava um bebê nos braços enquanto outro, vestido com roupas negras, fazia gestos sobre a cabeça da criança. O homem murmurava algumas palavras estranhas que pareciam algum tipo de feitiço. Talvez os trouxas não fossem tão diferentes de nós, afinal das contas. A mulher ao lado deles usava um vestido de renda branco e tinha um sorriso tão radiante que parecia sozinho querer iluminar todo o lugar.

As pessoas sentadas em bancos de madeira assistiam à cena em silêncio. Na primeira fileira, uma menininha de saia de tule cor-de-rosa esticava o pescoço para tentar ver a cena com mais clareza. Seus pezinhos pequenos balançavam vários centímetros acima do piso de parquê. E por um instante eu me perguntei como seria ver aquela cena pelos olhos de uma criança e voltar a achar tudo novo e incrível. No fundo, eu sabia que havia algo de muito errado em querer que pessoas morressem simplesmente por elas serem diferentes de mim.

O poder sobre a morte que você mencionara fazia sentido aqui, mas eu não queria ter esse poder. Não agora que eu sabia que o decepcionara. Tudo que eu queria quando me alistei era deixar meus pais orgulhosos e passar mais tempo perto de você e nenhuma das duas coisas pareciam estar dando certo. Nós éramos perseguidos pelo Ministério da Magia e apenas a força do meu sobrenome manteve meu rosto longe dos cartazes de 'procurados' que estavam espalhados por todo canto. E você passou a me evitar desde aquela noite. Estava dando tudo errado. Eu só não sabia que podia ficar ainda pior.

Começou com uma explosão no altar. O barulho forte e dez vezes mais alto do que o normal ecoando pelas altas paredes de pedra. Saí de trás de uma coluna e puxei a varinha imediatamente, correndo na direção da fumaça branca que subia em meio aos entulhos. Meus ouvidos captaram gritos de horror ao fundo, mas eu estava ocupado demais olhando para a menininha de saia cor-de-rosa, que tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas e que acabara de ajoelhar ao lado da mulher de vestido branco. As rendas estavam salpicadas de vermelho, assim como os cabelos castanhos claros, idênticos aos da garotinha que puxava a mão dela, como se sozinha fosse capaz de tirar a mulher debaixo dos escombros...

"CUIDADO!"

Senti o gosto de cal na boca quando um feitiço passou raspando acima dos meus cabelos e eu fui empurrado com força na direção das escadas que levavam ao altar. Só tive tempo de levantar as mãos para proteger a cabeça antes de bater o corpo dolorosamente contra o mármore branco. Minha varinha escapou, rolando pelo chão até parar aos pés da garota. Ela me encarou como se eu fosse o culpado por todos os males do mundo, inclusive pelo sangue que agora também manchava sua saia cor-de-rosa. Ela então se abaixou, pegando a minha varinha e apontando-a para mim. Fui dominado por uma enorme vontade de rir. O que ela poderia fazer? Me bater com ela? Era só uma criança trouxa...

"_AI_!"

Senti uma agulhada num dos braços e mal tive tempo de reparar que um vergão vermelho se formara na pele quando um raio verde atingiu a menina, que desabou ao lado do corpo da mãe, minha varinha frouxa em suas mãos. Sem tentar descobrir de onde a maldição viera, eu me levantei com dificuldade, escorregando nas pequenas pedras que um dia pertenceram a uma estátua e, pegando a varinha, corri em direção da saída.

Para todos os lados que eu olhasse uma pequena batalha era travada. Reconheci vários dos convidados da cerimônia duelando com os Comensais que, assim como eu, também estavam escondidos atrás de uma coluna há alguns instantes. Todos pareciam surpresos com a quantidade de desafiantes. Não eram apenas com trouxas que estávamos lidando, afinal. Havia uma quantidade significativa de bruxos no meio daquela pequena multidão. Seria essa a idéia do Lorde? Pegar vários amantes de trouxas de uma única vez?

Pequenas explosões agora tomavam conta da igreja. Pedaços de vitrais estilhaçados caíam sobre as pessoas que passavam correndo, confusas e assustadas demais para tentarem compreender o que acontecia. Vi mães tentando proteger os filhos com os braços, suas peles pálidas sendo cortadas pelos cacos coloridos.

Não saberia dizer quanto tempo se passou antes dos aurores chegarem, mas era óbvio que eles tinham recebido novas ordens, porque, em vez de estuporar e prender, os feitiços que jorravam das varinhas deles tinham outras intenções. Parecia que finalmente iriam revidar nossos ataques à altura e aquele pensamento, de alguma forma, me consolou.

Rosier e Wilkes foram os primeiros a cair. Eu vi seus olhos arregalados, as pupilas dilatadas refletindo a luz das varinhas dos aurores, que se aproximaram para certificaram-se que os alvos tinham sido devidamente abatidos. Então um deles, um homem magro de astutos olhos amarelos, emoldurados por sobrancelhas espessas e louras estancou de repente e virou-se na minha direção, erguendo a varinha como quem desembainhava uma espada. Me senti paralisado debaixo daquele olhar tão decidido e o homem provavelmente teria me cortado ao meio se um dos enormes bancos de madeira não tivesse sido arremessado em cima dele, atingindo-o em cheio. Pisquei incrédulo quando o auror conseguiu sair debaixo do banco praticamente ileso, a despeito de sua perna dobrada num ângulo estranho, como se tivesse sido partida ao meio por dentro da pele. E só desviei a atenção da cena quando uma mão firme segurou meu braço com violência, me puxando para longe.

Eu não podia ver o rosto oculto pelo capuz negro, mas eu sabia que era você quem me arrastava para longe da morte certa. Eu me senti tranqüilo em ter seus dedos envolvendo meu pulso e sorri discretamente quando nossos olhos se cruzaram por instante fugaz, antes de aparatarmos juntos.

—X—

**XX.**_ 'Dize-me: "existe acaso um bálsamo no mundo?" / E o corvo disse: "Nunca mais".'_

—X—

A garoa fina tocou a pele do meu rosto com suavidade tão logo eu voltei a sentir o chão debaixo dos meus pés. Sua mão ainda prendia meu pulso com força e, apesar de quase machucar, o seu toque não me incomodava. Era bom estar sozinho com você, sem uma dúzia de Comensais por perto, para variar. Desde aquela nossa discussão você passara dias e dias fora, sem aparecer no esconderijo a não ser para passar informações ao Lorde. Há mais de uma semana que eu dormia sozinho, imperturbando a porta todas as noites, esperando os pesadelos chegarem.

Não reconheci o lugar onde tínhamos acabado de desaparatar. Minhas narinas se dilataram ao capturar o cheiro forte que exalava de um rio próximo e da fumaça que escapava em grande quantidade de uma enorme chaminé negra. O letreiro informava o nome da rua, totalmente desconhecido para mim: _Spinner's End_.

Fiz menção de abaixar o capuz para observar ao redor, mas você segurou minha outra mão e resmungou um _'Não aqui!'_ ríspido. Confuso, me deixei ser guiado pela rua, tentando não olhar para os lados, embora minha curiosidade fosse maior. Finalmente paramos, defronte a uma casa cinzenta com vidraças empoeiradas, o interior oculto atrás de cortinas de tecido pesado.

Você olhou para os lados como um animal que fareja o ar esperando por um ataque e em poucos segundos já tinha puxado a varinha e batido com ela na maçaneta da porta, que se escancarou com o típico ruído estrangulado de um lugar que não é visitado com muita freqüência.

O cômodo em que entramos era escuro e úmido, mas eu fiquei surpreso por ele apresentar um aspecto mais limpo que do que parecia ser do lado de fora. As poucas estantes estavam forradas de livros dos pés ao teto. A mesa atulhada com pergaminhos cuja tinta ainda cheirava forte e a vela recém-apagada denunciavam que alguém estivera ali recentemente. Meus olhos percorreram o restante do lugar, que também revelou um sofá puído coberto por uma capa em tons de verde e um corredor escuro ao fundo.

"Dolohov foi capturado pelos aurores esta manhã." A sua voz grave cortou o silêncio como uma espada afiada. "À base de _veritaserum,_ ele revelou onde se daria nosso próximo ataque. Soubemos em cima da hora graças a uma fonte no Ministério, mas o Lorde preferiu não mandar reforços para não denunciar nosso informante."

Meu coração batia muito rápido agora. Dolohov preso. Isso acarretaria uma série de problemas. Ele poderia fornecer informações muito mais sigilosas e comprometedoras do uma mera localização. _Como nomes_, por exemplo, eu pensei. Um arrepio me subiu pela coluna e fechei os olhos. Ele poderia _me_ delatar.

"Ele foi mandado a Azkaban para aguardar julgamento." Uma pausa calculada, então: "Dolohov está sendo responsabilizado pelas mortes de Fabian e Gideon Prewett."

Ergui a cabeça imediatamente e você não desviou seus olhos dos meus.

"Ordens do Lorde. Quem for capturado deve fazer de tudo para aqueles que estão fora... _continuem_ fora."

Concordei com a cabeça. Era tão típico do Lorde das Trevas. "Ou a pessoa vai desejar nunca sair de Azkaban." Entoei sobriamente.

Seus lábios se torceram num sorriso torto, meio risonho, meio entristecido, e sua voz soou quase ressentida quando você deu de ombros. "Ele já estava envolvido de qualquer forma. Matamos dois vermes com um feitiço só."

Tudo que fiz foi um aceno rápido, assentindo. Aquela informação não servia para nada. Eu não me sentia melhor simplesmente por outra pessoa assumir um crime meu. Na verdade, parecia que uma dose a mais de culpa pesava sobre a balança. Inspirei fundo. O que estava feito, afinal, estava feito. Eu era um Comensal e não deveria estar me abalando por tão pouco. Era uma guerra. E numa guerra era matar ou morrer. E eu ainda não estava pronto para morrer. Soltei outro suspiro e levei as mãos ao capuz, deixando que ele caísse para trás. Alguns respingos d'água fria salpicaram minhas bochechas.

"Aqui..."

Com cuidado você envolveu meu rosto com as mãos, pressionando os polegares sobre a pele debaixo dos meus olhos, como se estivesse secando duas lágrimas invisíveis. Cerrei as pálpebras ao sentir o calor dos seus dedos e instintivamente me aproximei um pouco mais. A falta que sentira se intensificando por mil agora que tinha suas mãos me tocando. Deixei que você deslizasse os dedos pela minha face e em seguida baixasse as mãos pelo pescoço, descendo pelos ombros e braços até alcançar meus pulsos. Você então levantou a manga das minhas vestes, revelando o vergão vermelho que aquela garotinha fizera. Franzi o cenho e ergui os olhos. Uma idéia tão repentina.

"Foi você."

Sua expressão era inelegível diante das minhas palavras. Seu rosto parecia ser feito de pedra.

"Foi _você_ quem matou a garota."

Tudo que você fez foi piscar, o aperto de sua mão repentinamente mais forte ao redor do meu pulso.

"Ela teria te matado." Você respondeu à guisa de explicação.

"Era só uma criança, Severus. Não ia conseguir fazer nada _além_ disto." Indiquei o vergão e soltei um muxoxo, rodando os olhos.

Um sorriso se formou no seu rosto quando você balançou a cabeça e desceu a manga, cobrindo o machucado.

"Você ficaria surpreso se soubesse do que uma pessoa é capaz quando não tem mais nada a perder."

Outro arrepio. Maldição. _Por que suas palavras sempre me deixavam daquele jeito?_ Por que eu não podia simplesmente ignorá-las? Deixar que elas entrassem por um ouvido, saíssem pelo outro e fossem parar nalgum lugar onde nunca mais pudessem me atingir?

"Eu fiquei decepcionado quando você matou aqueles dois, Regulus."

Abaixei a cabeça, sem entender o que estávamos fazendo naquele lugar. Era para isso que você me trouxe aqui? Para repetir o que dissera da última vez em que nos falamos?

"E eu ainda estou."

Engoli em seco, desejando que tudo acabasse logo de uma vez.

"Mas eu pensei muito. Pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que não era justo exigir de você algo que nem mesmo eu era capaz de prometer."

Voltei a te encarar. _O que era aquilo? _Um pedido de desculpas? Não, não fazia sentido. Quem pediria desculpas por algo assim? Não era errado se decepcionar. O erro foi meu, _não foi?_

"O Lorde ordenou que Comensal algum, além daqueles que já estivessem posicionados no local da missão, se envolvesse na luta--"

Meu coração falhou uma batida quando você fez uma pequena pausa antes de concluir a frase.

"Eu não estava."

Mordi meu lábio inferior e sua mão apertou meu pulso com mais força. Eu não conseguia sentir as pontas dos meus dedos.

"Você..."

Seus olhos negros me assistiram em silêncio enquanto eu procurava por palavras melhores para usar.

"Não deveria ter feito isso."

E você sorriu. Um sorriso constrangido, quase maldoso. Meio disfarçado, meio impossível de se conter. Um sorriso indescritível. Um sorriso tão não a sua cara, mas que ao mesmo tempo ficava perfeito em você. Era único. Orgulhoso. Seu. _Só _seu. Um sorriso verdadeiro. O primeiro de todos.

E o último.

"Não deveria mesmo. Se _Ele_ descobrir--" foi tudo que eu consegui murmurar antes de ter meu rosto seguro pelas suas mãos e erguido de forma que pudéssemos nos encarar.

"Não era para ser assim."

Suas palavras diziam tudo sem dizerem absolutamente nada. _Não era para ser assim. _Era verdade. Nunca fora. Ontem. Hoje. Ou amanhã. Jamais aconteceria e nós sabíamos disso. Nunca seria como queríamos que fosse. Sonhar, afinal, parecia nunca ter feito parte desta mal vivida realidade.

"Como deveria ter sido?"

E eu fiz aquela pergunta sem querer saber a resposta.

"Não deveria, Pequeno Rei."

Porque ela machucava mais do que o próprio silêncio.

"Regulus, eu--"

Você se calou quando eu pressionei dois dedos sobre seus lábios, mantendo-os fechados. Mudos.

"Não." Murmurei subindo uma das mãos pelas suas costas. "Não agora."

Um aceno foi tudo que você fez, além de segurar minha nuca, me mantendo firme e me impedindo de recuar. O som da respiração só não era mais alto do que as batidas compassadas que escapavam do meu peito.

"E agora?" Sua voz saiu murmurada debaixo do meu toque.

Fechei os olhos e me aproximei do seu ouvido.

"Agora nós vamos tentar esquecer que um dia isso não passou de um sonho."

Nossos narizes roçaram de leve antes de aqueles dois dedos que eu mantinha sobre seus lábios serem substituídos pela minha boca. A sua mão me apertou a nuca com força, me puxando para mais perto, num gesto exigente e intenso. Meus braços envolveram suas costas e eu podia sentir as gotículas de água da garoa presas nas suas vestes evaporarem ao menor contato com pele das minhas mãos. O calor que se espalhava por dentro de cada um dos meus ossos só não era maior do que o frio que eu sentia na boca do estômago, idêntico aquele que se agarrara a minha espinha sem dar mostras de querer soltar. Eu já sabia até onde aquela insolúvel mistura de fogo e gelo me levaria e eu não tentei te impedir quando as suas mãos desceram da nuca para minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto de você.

Foi totalmente diferente da primeira e da segunda, da terceira... de todas as outras vezes. Não foi apenas uma sucessão de gestos quase maquinais antes de se render à abençoada inconsciência e ao cansaço físico. Não foi algo planejado com alguma solícita cama por perto para agilizar nossas ações. Foi bom porque foi diferente. Foi melhor porque foi _legítimo_.

"Relaxe."

Você nunca me olhara nos olhos quando fizera isso das outras vezes. Eu sempre estava de bruços ou de lado, os olhos cerrados e as mãos apertando o lençol a ponto de deixá-lo marcado por várias horas. Havia cuidado, mas não afeição. Parecia que todas aquelas vezes tinham acontecido com dois estranhos, não com duas pessoas que de fato, de alguma forma, se importavam uma com a outra.

Tentei manter os olhos abertos quando você fez o primeiro movimento forte, mas tudo que consegui foi rilhar os dentes e me impedir de gritar. Aquela circunstância era nova. E a dor também.

"Shhh..."

Mordi o lábio inferior outra vez e desta vez foi com _tanta_ força que o gosto metálico do sangue chegou a me atordoar. Abri os olhos e encontrei os seus, me encarando de um jeito que se parecia muito com nervosismo e medo. Tentei sorrir, gesticulando que você continuasse, mas ambas as dores já tinham se transformado numa coisa só e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi segurar o soluço típico de quem não sabe como reagir diante de alguém que não sabe como ajudar.

Éramos muito parecidos. Nós dois. Orgulhosos até a morte. Queríamos fazer tudo sozinhos. Sermos independentes. Mas eu sabia que as coisas nunca dariam certo se não tentássemos fazer algo juntos. Se não tentássemos fazer dar certo. Era algo que nunca tínhamos feito e aquela era a ocasião perfeita. Era como começar do zero. Como se fosse a primeira vez.

Sua respiração morna junto ao meu pescoço me arrancou arrepios involuntários e totalmente contraditórios àquela estranha sensação. A sua língua quente e úmida fez com que eu mordesse os lábios com mais força, antes de lembrar de que ninguém podia nos ouvir e que ninguém iria nos interromper. E eu fechei os olhos, não de prazer ou de dor. Fechei porque me senti entregue a suas mãos como jamais estivera antes e, longe de ficar aflito ou preocupado, aquilo me tranqüilizava. O significado da palavra 'confiança' fazia mais do que sentido agora: ele era simplesmente real.

"Aqui..."

Os gemidos e murmúrios que saíram dos meus lábios era parecidos com aqueles que você deixou escapar quando começou a se movimentar compassivamente. Era a primeira vez que eu os ouvia e _eles_, mais do que as suas mãos ou o seu toque, foram o que me fizeram relaxar de verdade. Éramos como um só agora.

"Meu..."

Havia algo de especial em fazer com que outra pessoa se sentisse bem com coisas tão simples como beijos rápidos e toques intensos. Era melhor do que causar sofrimento. Era melhor porque era puro. Uma inocência que pertencia somente àqueles que cujas segundas intenções simplesmente não existiam.

_"Pequeno Rei."_

E na hora em que você fechou os olhos, reprimindo um gemido mais alto e desabou sem forças em cima do meu peito foi que eu senti a felicidade maior do que tudo no mundo. Maior do que o medo do fim. Maior do que aquela falta de esperança que parecia açoitar as janelas, junto ao barulho da garoa que se acabara de transformar em chuva.

—X—

**XXI.**_ 'Parece, ao ver-lhe o duro cenho/ Um demônio sonhando.'_

—X—

Acordei sentindo uma dor quase lacerante no meu braço esquerdo. Nele a Marca Negra ardia como jamais ardera antes. Pisquei, tentando ignorar a dor, e levantei do sofá onde tínhamos adormecido. A chuva continuava descendo firme pelas vidraças e o ruído da água caindo era tão tranqüilizante que, se não fosse pela minha pele queimando, eu possivelmente teria me deitado e fechado os olhos uma outra vez.

Levantei com alguma dificuldade, uma dor costumeira que nada tinha a ver com a Marca me arrancando caretas a cada passo que eu dava sobre o chão gelado. Encontrei minhas roupas dobradas no braço do sofá e reprimi um sorriso enquanto me perguntava onde você estaria. Olhei ao redor repetidas vezes, sem encontrar o menor sinal seu. Inspirei fundo e vesti as roupas o mais rápido que pude. Não era o momento de procurá-lo. Já tinham se passado algumas horas desde a Missão e, agora, o Lorde chamava.

E você não estava no quartel quando eu cheguei. De fato, alguns Comensais falaram que durante os últimos dias você estivera do outro lado da Inglaterra, numa missão, e possivelmente nem fora informado sobre o que acontecera. Foi difícil esconder o suspiro de alívio que deixei escapar. Parecia que sua pequena excursão para salvar minha pele tinha passado desapercebida e isso era ótimo. Saber que você não estava em perigo, aliás, me tranqüilizou a tal ponto que eu sequer temi pela minha própria vida quando o Lorde chamou a todos que estiveram na igreja e então puniu cada um dos que fugiram, sem concluir sua respectiva tarefa.

E eu tentei não pensar em você quando a primeira _cruciatus _me acertou, tingindo tudo ao meu redor de vermelho. A dor se espalhava rapidamente, entrando e saindo por cada poro do corpo, rasgando a pele como se tivesse a forma de infinitas e afiadas agulhas. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse capaz de amenizar aquela dor. Ela era mais do que forte, impiedosa e insuportável. Era desesperadora. Parecia que nada conseguiria afastá-la e que não havia a menor esperança de que um dia ela acabasse.

Eu tentei não pensar em você porque aquela era única coisa que poderia me impedir de gritar e eu sabia que quanto mais alto eu gritasse, mais o Lorde acreditaria que meu remorso em ter falhado era genuíno. E foi quando eu já tinha desistido de me manter em pé e tentava tomar uma nova tragada de ar, antes de me entregar novamente aos gritos, que eu reparei. Reparei no silêncio que tomava conta do lugar. Reparei como se tivesse vendo através dos olhos de uma outra pessoa. O círculo dos Comensais fechado ao meu redor, meu corpo caído no chão, convulsionando enquanto o Lorde mantinha sua varinha firme e alta, o rosto pálido impassível, quase indiferente.

Naquele fugaz instante de silêncio eu pensei que estivesse morto e aquilo fez com que a minha própria figura, arruinada sobre o piso frio, gritasse ainda mais, meus olhos cinzas arregalados a ponto de saltarem das órbitas. Eu gritava de medo. Medo de morrer naquela hora, pelas mãos do mestre que eu mesmo escolhera seguir. E a desilusão que me atingia tão violentamente quanto as pontadas de dor só não era maior do que aquele medo profundo, que se enraizava aos poucos dentro de mim. Medo de morrer e não poder dizer que _você_ era a razão pela qual eu lutaria do meu próprio lado, de agora em diante.

—X—

**XXII.**_ 'Minh'alma então sentiu-se forte; / Não mais vacilo, e desta sorte'_

—X—

"Regulus?"

Se havia decepção em meu rosto quando notei que a visita que acabava de chegar não era exatamente quem que eu esperava receber, minha prima não pareceu dar importância. Seus olhos azuis me fitavam com uma mal-disfarçada atenção enquanto ela se aproximava em passos lentos, quase delicados.

"Cissy, que faz aqui?"

Narcissa Malfoy jogou para trás os longos cabelos loiros, que caíam sobre seus ombros retos, e sentou-se no único lugar disponível perto de mim, o banquinho do piano. Os dedos pálidos e esguios de suas mãos tamborilaram distraidamente sobre o marfim negro antes que sua voz se fizesse ouvir.

"Lucius viajou. Vim passar uns dias com a tia Walburga. Ninguém me disse que você estava em casa."

Fiz um aceno rápido, assentindo. Não queria que ninguém soubesse que eu viera para cá após dois dias inteiros agüentando o sarcasmo dos outros Comensais, que não perdiam uma única oportunidade de me lembrar que eu não estava nas boas graças do Lorde. Quase todos aqueles que _não _se envolveram na maldita missão passaram a ostentar um ar de superioridade inabalável cada vez cruzavam o meu caminho. Lucius Malfoy inclusive. Apenas Bellatrix parecia abalada, não comigo, é claro, mas com sua própria posição. Fora ela, afinal, quem me indicara ao Lorde.

"Não estou nos meus melhores dias." Respondi com um quê de irritação, dando a entender que não queria conversar.

Ela piscou devagar, como se fosse capaz de absorver a verdade oculta por trás das minhas palavras. Sua atitude fazia todo sentido do mundo, sendo casada com quem ela era. Eu já vira Lucius Malfoy torturando e matando trouxas e bruxos. Ele estava longe de ser alguém que eu consideraria o esposo ideal.

"Também não estou." A voz de Cissy soava tão indiferente que me deu vontade de sacudi-la e tirá-la daquela redoma de vidro que ela sempre vivera. "Ando enjoando com uma facilidade incrível."

Fiz outro aceno rápido para indicar que escutara e mudei a posição na poltrona onde estava sentado, tomando cuidado para não gemer de dor ao sentir minha pele arder. As feridas abertas enquanto eu era torturado ainda estavam lá, invisíveis, mas tão reais e palpáveis quanto o piano em que Narcissa apoiava o braço esbelto.

"Minha irmã não tem me visitado. Sabe se ela está bem?"

Obviamente ela se referia a Bellatrix. Nós não tocávamos no nome de Andromeda há séculos, embora eu soubesse que ela tivera uma filha poucos anos atrás. Um pensamento fugaz me assaltou. Encarei Narcissa com atenção, reparando que suas bochechas estavam mais cheias e rosadas.

"Você disse que tem estado enjoada?"

Ela piscou novamente e ergueu os cantos dos lábios num sorriso tímido, como quem esperava por uma pergunta específica antes de deixar a emoção fluir através dos olhos.

"Sim." Foi a resposta breve e curta, sem margens para interpretações.

"Você está grávida?" Decidi não deixar que aquela conversa se alongasse muito. Por mais que eu gostasse de Narcissa, eu não estava no humor para aquilo.

"Estou." Ela respondeu tranqüila, inclinando a cabeça de leve, deixando os cabelos caírem mais uma vez sobre o ombro.

Encarei os fios dourados e me perguntei por que ela estava me contando aquilo, afinal das contas. Obviamente era uma boa notícia. Ao menos teríamos um herdeiro legítimo, mesmo que ele não compartilhasse o nosso sobrenome. Sirius e Andromeda, afinal, não faziam mais parte da família. Bellatrix, mesmo casada há anos, jamais dera mostras de querer ser mãe e quanto a mim...

"Severus pareceu contente quando Lucius lhe contou."

Encarei Narcissa com atenção redobrada à simples menção do seu nome. Ela apenas ampliou mais o sorriso, revelando uma fileira de dentes brancos e perfeitos.

"Eles são bons amigos."

Pisquei também, mas diferente da Narcissa, não foi um ato devidamente medido, foi involuntário. _Que ela queria dizer com isso? Onde queria chegar?_

"Eu sei que você estava esperando por ele hoje, Regulus. Ele me pediu para avisar que não poderá vir."

Engoli em seco, minhas mãos repentinamente frias e secas. "Você _sabia_ que eu estava aqui." Eu disse, a voz controlada, mas acusadora.

O sorriso dela desapareceu instantaneamente. Narcissa se virou no banquinho, jogando os cabelos para trás, levantando o tampo do piano agilmente e afundando os dedos nas teclas com uma precisão igual à de Lucius quando executava um prisioneiro. Arregalei meus olhos e Narcissa fechou os dela, deixando a música tomar conta do ambiente. Não reconheci a melodia, mas era triste. Parecia o prenúncio de uma tempestade sem fim.

"Isso é loucura."

Pisquei atordoado ao escutar a voz de minha prima em meio à harmonia que escapava do piano. Seus olhos azuis me encaravam sem o menor vestígio da costumeira tranqüilidade. Naquele instante, ela me lembrou a irmã, o ar implacável de quem não aceita ser contrariada.

"Eu sei." Respondi, sem estar realmente interessado em saber _como_ ela sabia sobre nós.

"Você sabe? Sabe mesmo?" A música ficou mais alta enquanto ela corria os dedos, trocando de teclas tão rapidamente que até parecia que as escolhia de forma aleatória, embora a melodia continuasse tão bela quanto antes.

"Eu sei que não posso esperar em ser o novo ministro da magia agindo assim, por exemplo." Eu brinquei, abrindo um sorriso que me fez lembrar de Sirius. Murchei os cantos dos lábios imediatamente.

Os cabelos loiros formaram um véu na frente do rosto alvo quando Narcissa balançou a cabeça em desalento, sem parar de tocar.

"Vocês dois vão morrer, Regulus."

E então a voz dela soou no mesmo tom que as notas da música. Triste e melancólica. Encarei Narcissa como se a estivesse vendo sem sua máscara de indiferença pela primeira vez. Ela não parecia mais apenas a prima de beleza radiante, de porte alto, nobre, mais elegante do que qualquer outro Black poderia ser. Eu nunca a vira daquela forma, como se houvesse uma camada de pó maculando a pureza de um belo quadro.

O som do piano parou repentinamente e Narcissa ficou por vários segundos parada com as mãos sobre as teclas antes de se voltar para mim. Seus olhos azuis estavam úmidos e eu reparei que havia pequenas olheiras debaixo deles.

"Eu nunca senti tanta preocupação na minha vida, Regulus. Ninguém me disse que ia ser assim."

Levantei da poltrona, ignorando a dor que o movimento brusco me fez sentir, e abracei Narcissa pelos ombros, deixando que ela escondesse o rosto no meu peito. Seus soluços saíam abafados, quase imperceptíveis, e eu reparei que, enquanto ela chorava, uma de suas mãos, que até então estivera sobre as teclas do piano, deslizou pelo seu colo até alcançar o ventre, que ela abraçou com visível carinho.

Eu entendia o medo que minha prima sentia. Eu não precisava estar no lugar dela, com um filho a caminho, para saber que o Lorde das Trevas, embora poderoso como nenhum outro bruxo, tinha seus defeitos. E como um grande bruxo, seus defeitos não eram apenas grandes, _eram devastadores_. Ele não hesitara em erguer a varinha para me castigar, mesmo eu tendo arriscado minha vida e minha honra em nome dele. E isso, para mim, não demonstrava força de caráter, a despeito do que Bellatrix, Lucius ou qualquer outro gostassem de pensar.

Eu podia ser jovem e não entender um monte de coisas, mas sabia que cometera um erro quando não dera ouvidos ao seu conselho. Quando eu me deixei levar pela vontade de ficar com você e fiz com que meu braço fosse marcado. Não foi apenas um erro, foi o maior erro de todos. Escolher seguir uma doutrina que eu respeitava, mas que não morreria por ela. Você estava certo quando disse que eu não precisava daquilo, mas errado quando deixou de perceber o óbvio: você também não precisava.

Mas não havia volta. Eu lembrava de ter pensando, enquanto os crucios me atingiam seguidamente, em como seria bom dormir e acordar apenas quando tudo estivesse acabado. Eu parei de pensar nisso quando voltei à consciência e encontrei você sentado na outra cama, me encarando como se fosse o responsável pelo deplorável estado em que eu me encontrava.

Eu não tivera forças para lhe contar sobre a minha nova decisão, mas quando você me abraçou, tão forte quanto eu abraçava Narcissa agora, eu senti que não havia mais nada a dizer, que você simplesmente... entenderia.

Eu não morreria pelo Lorde das Trevas. Esta era minha decisão. Eu morreria em nome da minha família. Dos meus pais. Daqueles que se mantiveram firmes dentro de suas diretrizes e doutrinas, apesar de todas as adversidades. Em nome do meu irmão, que tivera coragem de romper com tudo isso, sem olhar para trás. Eu morreria pela criança que Narcissa carregava e por quem ela temia tanto.

Não havia mais volta. Eu sabia disso. A morte que você brindara era inexorável, sim, mas era a única saída, portanto, eu a admirava, a respeitava. Eu não a temia. E eu sabia que só haveria paz verdadeira se eu morresse em nome daquele que mais me fizera sentir vontade de viver.

—X—

**XXIII.**_ 'Com o gosto severo, - o triste pensamento / Sorriu-me ali por um momento,'_

—X—

Narrar todos os eventos que me trouxeram até esta caverna provavelmente levaria dias e, mesmo assim, talvez eles não fossem devidamente esclarecidos. Os sentimentos que me dominavam enquanto eu atravessava o lago dentro daquele funesto barco eram tão imensos e contraditórios que eu fiquei admirado de não ter afundado no meio daquela água sob o peso de todos eles.

A idéia de entrar em contato com os companheiros do meu irmão me atormentara por alguns dias, mas foi descartada rapidamente. Eles jamais confiariam em mim e eu não podia arriscar minha posição, apesar dos pesares, privilegiada. O Lorde obviamente temia ser traído pelos seus próprios servos e tomara precauções contra isso. Mas parecia que, a lição mais importante de todas, ele nunca aprendera.

Sonserinos não perdoavam. Não esqueciam. Não davam segundas chances. O Lorde deveria ter imaginado que, a despeito do seu incalculável poder, alguém ainda teria seu orgulho ferido a ponto de se voltar contra ele. E era isso que eu estava fazendo agora. Tomando aquilo que daria fim a sua dose de imortalidade. Ele tinha passado a se vangloriar dela há alguns meses, dizendo que tomara as providências necessárias para estar um passo acima do homem comum. Parecia não haver limites para a ambição dele.

Todos os outros assistiam aos discursos do Lorde com visível inveja. Obviamente pensavam que teriam uma gota da sua fonte da juventude, caso fossem fiéis o bastante. Eu não acreditava naquilo. Após todas aquelas horas de tratamento especial, eu descobrira um lado meu até então desconhecido. E eu o respeitei. Era o lado que Sirius tentara aflorar em mim quando disse que eu deveria ter ido para a Grifinória, como ele.

Sirius estava errado, é claro. Eu fui para onde deveria ter ido e agora responderia à altura do tapa na cara, da palavra jogada no ar de quem se tornou tão cego diante da própria força e se esqueceu que todos nós temos um ponto fraco. Não foi difícil descobrir _como_ o Lorde se fizera imortal. Apesar de não ser exatamente o assunto preferido da hora do jantar, os Black nunca consideraram a lenda dos horcruxes um tabu.

Me oferecer para todas as missões que surgiram fez com que eu ouvisse as conversas certas. Parecia que todos sabiam de alguma coisa útil, embora aquilo que soubessem não fosse o bastante para desvendar o quadro como um todo. Tendo isso em mente, foi simples me colocar de fora e daí juntar uma por uma das peças daquele intrincado quebra-cabeças, até descobrir onde estava a horcrux e como eu chegaria até ela. Tentei não deixar pistas, mas parecia improvável que ninguém desconfiasse. E desde que essa desconfiança fosse apenas uma desconfiança, ninguém precisava saber o que _eu_ sabia. Podiam supor que eu traíra o Lorde, mas não _como_.

Você ficaria orgulhoso de mim, Severus, aposto que ficaria. Eu me mantive tranqüilo, dono dos meus pensamentos enquanto mandava que Kreacher bebesse gole atrás de gole do cálice que eu enchia com o líquido da bacia de pedra. Ele parecia lutar bravamente contra os efeitos que aquilo lhe causava, pois a minha palavra era ordem e a ordem era que ele fosse até o fim.

Segurar um fragmento da alma do Lorde das Trevas nas mãos foi a sensação mais estranha que eu já tivera, mesmo que tenha sido por alguns poucos instantes. O medalhão parecia absolutamente normal, apesar de suntuoso, mas era possível _sentir_ o poder emanando dele. Era como ser o próprio deus de um pequeno universo e aquele pensamento me deixou assustado.

Fui distraído por Kreacher, que resmungava palavras desconexas, caído a meus pés, mas não havia tempo para sentir pena de um elfo doméstico.

Admito que assinar as iniciais no bilhete que deixei dentro do medalhão falso me fez sorrir de um jeito que não era meu. Era um sorriso que Sirius teria dado se estivesse aqui. Eu não sei o que _você_ faria se me visse agindo daquela forma, dando um gostinho de vitória para meu irmão. Mas provavelmente ele nunca irá saber o que eu fiz, muito menos _por que _eu fiz. Sirius sempre teve coisas mais importantes para se preocupar e eu nunca fizera parte delas.

Eu gostaria de poder te contar o que aconteceu aqui hoje, mas algo me diz que não haverá tempo para tanto e que eu estarei morto muito antes que alguém leia essas mal rabiscadas palavras. Morto com uma marca que eu nunca quis de verdade, maculado pelo lado que não desejava realmente seguir.

Mas eu tinha a esperança, uma vaga esperança, de que seria você quem estaria lá no momento em que meus olhos se fechassem para sempre. E isso era assustador. Desejar algo que possivelmente era a única esperança que eu podia ter.

—X—

**XXIV.**_ 'Devolvamos a paz ao coração medroso/ Obra do vento, e nada mais.'_

—X—

A neve que caía do lado de fora da janela me fez lembrar daquela noite de Natal, oito anos atrás, quando eu ouvira o seu nome pela primeira vez. Era engraçado pensar que, de uma certa forma, eu conheci a pessoa mais importante da minha vida justamente por meio de alguém que tanta a detestava. Era engraçado pensar que talvez eu nunca tivesse prestado atenção em você, se não fosse pela insistência do meu irmão que eu fizesse exatamente o contrário.

"_Um Black. Outro Black."_

Não. Você se fez notar sozinho. Me ganhara com sua força de vontade e de caráter, com sua personalidade sem igual e seu ar de tranqüilidade irreprimível.

As pessoas normalmente se apaixonavam por rostos belos e corpos fortes, por promessas vazias de vidas fáceis e felizes. Mas você não me ofereceu nenhuma destas coisas e ainda assim eu o escolhi.

Você estava certo quando disse que eu não era como o meu irmão. Sirius se deslumbrara pela grandiosidade que uma casa como a Grifinória poderia lhe trazer. Morrer como um herói que leva para o túmulo todos os problemas da humanidade, que carrega o mundo nas costas. Era engraçado pensar que no final era isso que eu estava fazendo. Mas eu que nunca desejara ser o herói de um mundo inteiro, embora não me importasse se pudesse ser o _seu_.

Desviei os olhos da janela e voltei o rosto para o quarto. Esse lugar também me trazia lembranças. O _barman_ me olhara de cima a baixo umas boas duas vezes antes de entregar as chaves do _'mesmo quarto de sempre'_. Talvez ele estivesse esperando que você entrasse pela porta a qualquer minuto e subisse comigo. Nós passamos por algumas coisas juntos neste quarto e talvez eu pudesse tentar atribuir a isto a razão de eu estar aqui hoje.

Mas era mentira.

Há cinco dias que eu procurava incansavelmente por uma forma de destruir a horcrux. Há exatos cinco dias que eu mal dormia, comia ou parava para pensar por alguns instantes que fosse. A Marca Negra queimava meu braço com uma freqüência assustadora. Eu quase podia escutar a voz do Lorde me chamando de volta.

Mas _Ele _sabia que eu nunca mais voltaria.

Para todos os efeitos, eu me acovardara. E encontrara a oportunidade perfeita para tanto algumas horas depois de deixar Kreacher em casa, com instruções que ele escondesse o medalhão até que eu voltasse. Não que eu pretendesse voltar agora. Eu já tinha perdido essa esperança depois de quarenta e oito horas sob a intensa perseguição dos meus antigos companheiros. Foi Crouch quem iniciou a caçada pela minha cabeça, depois de descobrir que eu me negara a participar de uma missão para matar uma família de bruxos fiéis a Dumbledore. Crouch era tão fiel quanto Bellatrix, e a palavra do Lorde para ele era mais do que lei, era um mandamento. Crouch só não tinha idéia de que eu declinara da missão não por medo ou bondade, mas porque queria usar a informação para convencer o próprio Dumbledore a me ajudar.

Eu nunca gostara do Bruxo. Ele protegia os nascidos trouxas de uma forma quase nauseante. Até havia quem achasse graça, mas suas piadas e ações só me faziam pensar que ele era tão louco quanto o Lorde, embora com motivações diferentes. Mas era lógico que se existia alguém que podia derrotar o Lorde, esse alguém era ele. E era por causa disso que eu estava neste quarto hoje. Dumbledore aceitara se encontrar comigo, com a condição de que fosse aqui, no Cabeça de Javali. Talvez ele tivesse medo de me deixar entrar em sua preciosa escola. Talvez achasse que aqui eu estaria vulnerável e não poderia fazer nada contra ele.

Bom, havia uma certa razão naquele raciocínio. Agora eu estava mais vulnerável do que já estivera em toda a minha vida. O que eu tinha a perder era justamente a motivação pela qual estava me arriscando e se eu morresse agora, teria sido tudo em vão. E eu não podia morrer antes de falar com o velho e de lhe dizer o que era preciso ser feito. Então, imagine o quão grande não foi minha surpresa quando escutei o som da porta do quarto se abrindo e, em vez dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore, encontrar o negror dos seus.

Nós dois puxamos as varinhas exatamente ao mesmo tempo, os meses de treinamento com Bellatrix se refletindo nos meus movimentos ágeis. Em silêncio medimos um ao outro, avaliando, esperando por quem daria o derradeiro passo em falso.

E eu nunca imaginei que o primeiro a cair seria você.

"Por quê?" A sua voz saiu fraca quando eu pressionei a varinha contra a sua garganta.

Fechei os olhos, sentindo todos os músculos do meu corpo retesarem. Eu _precisava_ fazer. Não haveria 'depois' caso eu desistisse agora. Por que, afinal, eu abrira mão de tudo? Não tinha sido por você? Mas, e se você morresse agora? Não teria sido à toa? Sem razão?

Você me ensinara a pensar sempre antes de agir e foi isso que me trouxe aqui. O ato de pensar foi o que me fez ver que o caminho que eu escolhera era errado e que só havia um modo de resolver tudo. E foi justamente esse meu instante de hesitação, onde eu parara para pensar e medir prós e contras, que me custou a vida.

Eu sabia que morreria no instante em que você se aproveitou da minha distração para inverter as posições e me colocar sob a mira da sua varinha. Eu assisti você pressionar a ponta contra o meu peito, enquanto usava a outra mão para me manter firme e parado.

Era uma situação que eu, de fato, não previra, mas que deveria ter imaginado. Como poderia te explicar o que eu tinha feito, sem entregar a localização do horcrux? E quem me garantia que o fato de você gostar de ficar comigo de vez em quando significava que eu era mais importante do que a causa e o Lorde? Ninguém. Você não queria que eu me envolvesse, mas nunca se deu ao trabalho de explicar por que _você _se envolvera. Fora pelo poder? Pela possibilidade de se vingar de quem te causara algum mal? Você também não precisava daquilo, mas escolhera o seu caminho mesmo assim. E não havia nada mais justo do que deixar que eu também escolhesse o meu.

"Por quê?" Você repetiu em voz baixa. A varinha em sua mão tremia de leve e seus olhos pareciam cobertos por uma camada de vidro embaçado.

"Porque há coisas que nós só podemos alcançar sozinhos."

Fora você quem me dissera isso. Fora você quem me ensinara que certos sacrifícios são necessários para se alcançar outro degrau. Era hora de um sacrifício e você sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Então eu olhei dentro dos seus olhos e foi como se no lugar de um vidro embaçado que refletia uma figura torta surgisse um espelho. E nele eu _me_ vi deitado no chão, com _seu_ corpo me mantendo preso. Eu me vi com apenas onze anos, sentado sobre uma banqueta e tremendo antes do chapéu seletor me colocar na Sonserina. Eu não me lembrava de ter sorrido quando olhei em desafio para o meu irmão na outra mesa. Sequer lembrava de ter me sentido superior. Era algo bom e ao mesmo tempo cruel para lembrar. Talvez tudo pudesse ter sido diferente e talvez nós não precisássemos estar aqui hoje. Talvez nós nunca tivéssemos nos conhecido direito.

Mas esse pensamento, em vez de me tranqüilizar, me assustou e repentinamente eu estava sendo assaltado por memórias que não eram minhas, embora fizesse parte delas.

_Você me assistia dormir depois de ter me carregado para o dormitório e dobrava as peças do meu uniforme de Quadribol com cuidado para não me acordar... Você estava parado de frente a um espelho, prendendo os cabelos num rabo de cavalo... Então o som de gritos que reconheci como sendo meus em meio a uma escuridão totalmente desconhecida... O meu próprio rosto tranqüilo e cansado antes de você desabar sobre o meu peito nu... A face pálida do Lorde murmurando uma ordem e o seu rosto impassível, assentindo em silêncio..._

Eu vi o vilarejo de Hogsmeade sombrio, como se alguém tivesse acabado de morrer, a neve caindo sobre as casas enfeitadas com luzes coloridas. Todos aqueles dias fugindo e eu nem me dei conta de que o Natal já chegara e que eu nunca passara um Natal com você antes. Nós dois sempre tivemos outros planos.

Como agora.

"Eu não tenho escolha." A sua voz se fez ouvir de algum lugar distante, mas eu não conseguia mais te ver. Parecia que eu tinha sido tragado para dentro de um túnel escuro e sem fim e que estava perdido para sempre. Mas eu não senti medo.

"_Você não me deu escolha."_ E a voz ia e voltava. Eu já não tinha tanta certeza de que ela era mesmo a _sua_ voz. Estava tudo escuro, muito escuro. Mas eu gostava do escuro. Ele sempre me lembrava dos seus olhos. E eu sabia que sentiria saudades deles agora.

Então, quando eu já tinha me acostumado à escuridão, uma luz se acendeu ao longe, e eu me vi correndo na direção dela. A luz pertencia a uma lanterna rústica, pendurada sobre uma porta de carvalho. Escutei o que parecia alguém batendo na porta e com um puxão rápido na maçaneta, a abri. Atrás dela havia um rio e nele, logo depois da porta, um pequeno barco balançava sobre as águas.

Levantei os olhos para o homem de aspecto nobre e austero, coberto de negro, que conduzia o barco, a face oculta sob um capuz. Reparei também que havia um corvo empoleirado em um de seus ombros. Ele então voltou o corpo e tomando cuidado para não revelar suas feições, estendeu uma das mãos pálidas para mim.

Aceitei a oferta que me era oferecida e subi na embarcação que pareceu oscilar debaixo do meu peso. O homem trajado de negro então passou um dos braços ao meu redor, me mantendo longe da beirada e com um acenar da outra mão, o barco começou a se mexer, deslizando devagar.

Tentei ver o rosto dele, tentei descobrir a quem pertenciam àquelas mãos que me abraçavam com força. Eu podia ouvir o crocitar do corvo ao longe, como se fossem palavras perdidas ao vento. Então, de repente, um clarão de luz verde incendiou as águas ao meu redor e naquele instante, naquele fugaz instante, eu vi que as mãos que me abraçavam com tanta força tinham marcas de pequenas cicatrizes.

E a luz se foi junto com o clarão, mas a força do abraço não diminuiu. Eu não conseguia mais ver, mas sentia gotículas da água do rio respingarem sobre o meu rosto, enquanto o barco avançava. Mas, ao contrário do que se esperaria, aquelas minúsculas gotas de água não eram geladas, mas quentes. E quando uma delas caiu sobre meus lábios eu me surpreendi ao sentir que seu gosto não era doce, mas salgado feito uma lágrima.

Aquilo era como um sonho. O fim perfeito para uma existência sem razão. Sonhos, talvez, não passassem de impulsos elétricos que serviam apenas para nos atormentar com imagens belas e desconexas de vidas que nunca seriam vividas, mas, ainda assim, era bom sonhar.

O calmo sacolejar das águas fazia minhas pálpebras pesarem, mas não havia sentido dormir quando já se estava sonhando. Mesmo assim eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo o abraço, _o seu abraço_, ficar mais forte e mais quente. E eu pensei que provavelmente esse era um daqueles sonhos que só acontecem uma vez na vida, um sonho do qual a gente não tem vontade de acordar.

Não mais.

Nunca. Nunca mais.

* * *

**FIM**

* * *

_Dedicada à Calíope Amphora,  
que não faz idéia de como foi importante para a história desta história._

_

* * *

_**¹ **Verso do "Soneto de Fidelidade" de Vinícius de Moraes.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**(x)** Nunca é fácil escrever notas finais, da mesma forma que não é fácil colocar o tal "FIM" após meses se dedicando a uma história como esta. Por outro lado, é muito bom saber que o fim foi algo planejado, medido e que acabou exatamente como eu queria. _Sorry_ por aqueles torciam por um final feliz, mas, conhecendo a natureza (e o histórico) dos personagens (sem falar da autora aqui), não faria sentido se as coisas simplesmente acabassem "bem", né? Foi um grande prazer e honra escrever a primeira fanfic Severus/Regulus em português e (de alguma forma) fazer com que eles, apesar dos pesares, "dessem certo".

**(x)** Agradeço imensamente a todos aqueles que acompanharam a história e fizeram comentários tão profundos e edificantes. Certamente não teria sido tão satisfatório se não fosse pelo apoio de vocês. E também meu muito obrigada a _Lily Carroll, Caliope Amphora, Maaya M., maryee, Amelia Ebherrardt, Ananda, Pandora lll, Elora, Dressa, gutinha, bruna-padfoot, Shaka Dirk e Cami Rocha_ que deixaram reviews tão fodas no último capítulo.

**(x)** Agora, se eu pretendo escrever mais fanfics com esses dois? Talvez. Queria arriscar algo sob o ponto de vista do Snape, mas tem de ter muito culhão para escrever o cara e eu sou covarde à beça. Mas, quem sabe um dia? Por enquanto, me digam o que acharam da fanfic como um todo. Estarei aguardando pelos comentários de vocês!


End file.
